RWBY OC- Team ORAG
by BlazCrazFace1735
Summary: A RWBY Original Character story starring 4 people named after shades of orange. Follow 4 childhood friends as they go to a school that's not Beacon. The school they attend is called Grin. It looks kinda like a prison. Follow them as they survive the school year without imploding. Write a review if you can. I own nothing except my OCs. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.
1. Orange Trailer

This is a Fanfiction involving 4 Original Characters I created for RWBY. My characters are from the northern continent of Remnant of Mantle and because the main cast of RWBY live on the continent of Vale in the city of Vale my characters will not meet the main cast of RWBY until later on. I can't deliver awesomeness at Monty Oum's level ,but I going to try my god damnedest to deliver some kind of entertainment. If I don't do that then I have failed. I'm doing this because I love RWBY and Monty and to play with the hopefully interesting characters I create.I don't even like writing at all but I still doing this because I love RWBY. And because my good friend/writer Dante Lorell convinced me to start writing so thanks for that. He's been working with me as my "editor" of sorts. In celebration of RWBY Volume 3 coming out soon; I'm uploading 4 writing trailers to showcase my Original Characters personalities and abilities. So laugh, put a smile on your face and get hyped. You might even get freaked out.

Orange Trailer

I want to feel bright but all I really feel is empty…. I have a plan to fix that ..I hope.. heh heh heh

Everyone has energy and strength…. Its just a matter of how you use it

 _Orange is bright and strong as it glows_

 _It stalks happiness and refuses to let go_

 _It smirks at darkness and laughs at despair_

 _Ones that say otherwise are in for a shock_

Listen to Thunder's Theme, Sabrewolf's Theme Omen's Theme, or Jago's Theme all from Killer Instinct(2013) By Mick Gordon to enhance your reading experience. Thank You and Enjoy! My writing to going to be redundant be prepared to read something twice. There's also a lot of off topic things in this reading. The character in this trailer speaks and thinks in contradictions. I'm Sorry.

It is past 12 O'clock and the full moon is out. The Moon is missing a chunk of moon rock has left and is orbiting the moon as it is in the world of Remenaunt. A boy, around 17, with orange hair that resembled a bent crown and wearing an outrageous orange suit and tie. He wears black Ray-Ban sunglasses with orange tinted lens that cover his very vivid orange colored eyes. He has five-fingered orange claws attached to his hands. Orange plated armor reaches to his elbow. The claws are 12 inches long. Mounted on the left and right index finger of each claws is a high caliber heavy machine gun barrel. A belt of yellow Dust bullets is attached to the underside of the boy's wrist and fed into the barrel of each heavy machine gun. He walks ,blissfully towards a forest. An infinite smile shines on his face. He stops at a tree that lacks leaves. He sheathes his claws as they transform into a pair of wrist bracelets with five spikes. He has a lantern with a yellow Dust crystal lighting his way.

Orange Haired Boy's POV

Do Grimm feel fear? It's something I've always wondered. I wonder why? My brain comes up with the weirdest things. This forest is known to have Grimm that look like bats called the uummm…. Vespertilio. Yeah, that's right. There supposed to be 5-6 feet tall, and they got claws on their feet and sharp teeth. Wonderful ain't it. I'm touching this tree and making a mark on this tree so I can find my way back. The tree has no leaves; its like this all year apparently. So while I'm touching this, I thought that energy flows through everything. In the human body electrical charge go from the nervous system to the brain. Plants take sun energy and convert it to energy. Energy is the lifeblood of the universe. Food chain stuff happens; Reader, you know the rest. And yes, I am breaking the fourth wall. Hi. Bye.

I have enhanced senses. I have an acute sense of smelling and hearing and can feel difference in the wind. I see a person's electrical impulses. I call a person's electrical impulse, a Spark. I like explaining things to the point that it becomes redundant. So expect explanations of explanations.

So I'm waiting and walking while marking trees because I'm waiting for a colony of Vespertilio to attack me and then I'll attack back and then we'll fight and I'll be awesome. I'm waiting next to another tree and I closed my eyes. As I closed my eyes a Vespertilio finally decides to fly at me and attack me. The Vespertilio has claws on its feet. I keep my eyes closed and unsheathed my claws. With my eyes still closed, I sidestepped the Vespertilio's attack and I stabbed my claws into the bat's skull breaking the bats distinctive white mask with red markings while also reversing the momentum of its body and then slamming its head into a tree. I pulled the Vespertilio out of the tree, opened my eyes and said "This is gonna be fun." I say words in a tone that people seem to think is sarcasm but I'm not sarcastic. I don't even understand some metaphors or similes. I was surrounded by 30 Vespertilios. I know the exact number because my sunglasses has a built in enemy counter and night version, so that helped me out. My friend made them for me. He has a frightful character. Now you're probably wondering how I'm able to fight in pitch darkness; I have night vision, meaning I can see in the dark. Wait I already said that. Darn.

Two Vespertilios flew down at me and I use my claws to slice one of their heads off and slice cleanly through the abdomen. Six Vespertilios circled me. I jumped up in the air and shot at them. A Vespertilio tried to bite me. I blocked its teeth with my left claws and I made a diagonal slash with my right claws across the the Vespertilio abdomen. I rebounded off of a tree trunk and catapulted towards 2 Vespertilio. I slashed in an X pattern on one of the Vespertilio; for the other I threw my right claws upward and cut through the base of its feet to its abdomen then finally slicing its head. I fell to the ground and my feet were touching solid ground now. The other 3 Vespertilio flew at me. One Vespertilio bared its teeth at me so I shoved my left claws into its mouth and shot 4 times with my heavy machine gun. The other two Vespertilios came at me from either end; I leaned to the right and they flew into each other. I grabbed them by their head and smacked their heads together. I impaled my right claws into a different Vespertilio's abdomen and shot as I pulled out my arm. The other Vespertilio was dazed so I took my index and middle finger claw and made a backhand motion toward its head and cut its head off. 8 down, 22 to go.

The entire colony of Vespertilio circled me and then they swarmed me and overpowered me (hahaha!). I was on the ground and they were slashing and biting me. It was annoying. In a feat of strength, I slashed upward with enough strength to skyrocket all 22 of the Vespertilios into the air. I shot in the air with my heavy machine gun figures shredding the wings of each and every Vespertilio. I ran to the nearest tree and ran/clawed my way up the tree then rebounded launching off of other trees and gaining speed as I slashed Vespertilio left and right. 1 down. 2 down. 3 down. 4 down. 5 down. 6 down. 7 down. 8 down. 9 down. 10 down. 11 down. 12 down. 13 down. 14 down. 15 down. 16 down. 17 down. 18 down. 19 down. 20 down. 21 down. On the last Vespertilio I slashed with my left claws then my right claws then downward with both claws. I descended back to solid ground. I put my hands up and bowed. A worthy action to such a stellar performance. I grabbed my lantern and walked out of the forest following the markers I made on the trees and then heard the clatter of Vespertilio raining down and smacking into the ground. They disintegrated as they landed as Grimm do as they dinner. I smiled as I departed, as I always do. What's for dinner? I should really go to a bookstore.

Author's Note-The Oranged Haired Boy's personality is that of a crazy, energetic, psychotic child in a 17 year old body which is why my writing is very off topic. I made up Sparks as something only the Orange Haired Boy can see. I hope that okay. He thinks of 2-10 different things in the middle of a fight. Half of what he thinks isn't even remotely fight related. He also like explaining things to the point it is redundant. He explains things a lot because he thinks it makes him seem smarter. He has a smiles 24/7. What I mean is that he is has a smile on his face all the time. His smile looks fake and sometimes it is but most of the time his smile is real. There goes Orange Hair Boy's redundant explaining rubbing off on me. His smile can be unnerving to people. Evidence from the fight shows that he can be a bit sadistic. I like to think that he fights with a combination of Tiger Style Kung Fu, the savagery of a werewolf, dodging, and a trickster/trollish mindset. I do have a subpar name for the name of The Orange Haired Boy's theme. I named his theme Spark A Charge. In RWBY songs, the title of the song is sang and I kinda hate the name because it sounds weird when sang in a song. That's the reason why it's subpar. I do know how his theme would go, it would be 2 guitars on opposite ends of the music scale playing each a solo. The song is insane, chaotic,and electrifying. It's like a thunderstorm. The song is fast and as the song goes on the two guitars will play different notes as the same time. In the middle of the song, the tempo/speed of notes would speed up becoming more and more erratic and then end abruptly.


	2. Rust Trailer

Rust Trailer

I learned early in life that giving up is a pain and I'll keep going til I fall or I'm dead

A ruined weapon can still kill….You just have to try harder and never give up

 _A rusted sword is called useless, worthless, and poisoned_

 _Covered and cleaned in cleaning solution and kerosene_

 _It must be scraped clean_

 _It flashes through enemies once again_

Listen to Inferno,Cinder's Theme, from Killer Instinct(2013) By Mick Gordan to enhance your reading experience. THANK YOU AND ENJOY! Its gonna be a brutal one. Also the bad grammar is on purpose don't start telling me how I wrote something wrong in his trailer because I probably did it on purpose. Probably.

Narrator's POV

At a diner called Amitié Diner sits a boy wearing a hoodie with neck length rust colored hair with a pair of drumsticks clipped by a metal chain connecting to his pant's belt. He has a psychotic grin on his face. The boy is 17 years old. His hoodie is down and not worn on his head. Around his neck is a necklace with a wrench emblem. The diner has a counter for people to sit, eat and drink. There are stool at the counter. The boy is sitting on a stool as he orders his meal and a glass of orange juice. The Wrench Boy is eating dinner surrounds 3 female servers that are in their 20's. The servers wear yellow dresses and a white apron. There is 1 male worker at the counter serving drinks and taking orders. A biker gang of 20 people burst into the diner. All other customers flee the diner except for Wrench Boy. The bikers rudely take their seats and screams at the servers for food. A vein forms on Hoodie Boy's head as his blood begins to boil. Wrench Boy's arm trembles with rage as he finishes his meal.

Wrench Boy's POV

People like that piss me off. People that are rude to women should not have well bones. I was finishing my orange juice; I heard a slap and women voice yelping. I swiveled my seat and saw a biker groping a female server's ass. I snapped and NOW I was pissed the fuck off. I clinched my fist with the glass still in my hand smashing glass everywhere. I turned to the guy worker and said to him in my course voice " I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." I ran at the biker groper screaming "STOP TOUCHING HER!" I punched the biker on the top of his skull and then punched him in the jaw. I told the lady server "Go to the kitchen now." The biker gang had gotten off there asses so I snatched the the nearest guy, choking him, and using him as a shield. I told to the bikers "We're going to get out of this place because I like this diner. Then we'll fight and you can _try_ to kill me, assholes!" I inched to the exit and was out the door as the biker gang followed me out of the dinner. The guy I was choking was knocked out from lack of air, so I let go of his neck and smashed his ear with my fist.

Me and the biker gang were in the middle of the street. Two of the bikers rushed me and started punching me. I let them punch me. Their punches were weak. I didn't flinch at all or moved from the spot I was standing. I just stood there with my hands in my pockets. After 10 seconds, I got annoyed and caught their forearms. I started to squeeze their arms. They screamed in pain and I snapped their bones. Flames erupted from my hands as I seared their flesh. I roundhouse kicked both of their faces, making sure to crack some skull bones. I unclipped my drumsticks and spun them. As I spun them, my drumsticks transformed into maces that had the mace heads resemble torches. A deep rust colored flame lit from them. I fingered the the trigger right above the hilt of my flametmaces. I pressed the trigger and aimed for a biker as a torrent of rust colored flames lept for my flametmace and singed his clothes.

I yelled at the bikers "COME AT ME YOU BASTARDS!" 4 guys jumped to at me with steel pipes, wood panels, and glass bottles. A full bottle of beer smashed onto my skull as I struck a guy's ribs with my right mace and cracked about 4 ribs while also breaking the guy's right arm. My head caught on fire, 'cause when I get mad my hair lights on alcohol in the beer burned slowly. I grabbed 2 guys by the head and smashed their heads into each other. The last guy I grabbed and lifted him up by the neck and started headbutting him 4 times. The flames on my head subsided leaving only my eyebrows lit aflame.

The hair of my brow began to crackle as they slowly turn to flames. I rushed 4 guys. I sweeped a guy's feet with my mace breaking his feet and, as he hit the ground, I slammed my mace into his gut. Three empty bottles smashed into my skull. I closed my eyes to keep the glass out. Glass was in my hair and I brushed it out of my hair and eyes. As I doing this, the other 3 guys got steel pipes, steel trash can lids, and rocks and started striking me. The rocks were the one that surprised me. How'd they get rocks in the city? I opened my eyes and had this strange confused look on my face as I was getting hit.

Everytime they hit me; I left dents in the steel and broke the rocks. I kneed a guy in the gut then tackled him to the as I beat on his chest like a drum, breaking his ribs. I ran to another guy and latched on a guy's right arm and snapped his upper arm bone and then pulled his arm out of its socket, dislocating it. I tapped him on the head to knock him out. The last guy I got him in a bearhug, lifted him up, and cracked upper arm bones, parts of his spine, and a few ribs. 7 morons attacked me as my hair finally lit on fire. Half of my hair turned into a rust color flames leaving the other half and the ends of my hair normal. 14 fists punched my body. I sneered at them as a raised my maces and nailed 2 of them in the head knocking them out. I raise my mace and brought them down on a guy's kneecaps and breaking them.

I front kicked him in the face and knocked him out. I did a barrage of of light strike on one guy and backhanding any others that tried to get in my way. I brought my mace to my right side and smacked him on the head. The last 3 guys attacked me as I ignored their punches I made an overhead swing to the back of a guy's back, broke both of a dude's clavicle, and hit a guy straight in the dick breaking his pelvis. 3 more guys and they looked like the leaders. They wore standard biker gang leather. One guy had his hair in a mohawk and wielded a long steel chain with a triangle shaped blade attached to the front. The other guy had a buzz cut and piercings and covering his hands were steel brass knuckles with three three inch blades on the knuckles. "Let's blitz this punk." spat the Mohawk guy as he revved up his bike.

The last guy was a muscular guy with a 2 foot long crowbar. Buzz Cut guy remarked, "Okay, man. This kid looks fun. I might actually get some enjoyment out of this." Mohawk guy speed on his on his bike and did a wheelie and ran me over. I got off the ground and dusted myself off as mohawk guy circled me and used his chain sword to whip me. The chain sword whipped my back 4 times and my front twice. I chipped my mace to my pants and pulled the wrenches that I keep in my pockets at all times. I took apart his bike's wheel from the his front fender turning the screws out, connecting wheels to the front fender. The bastard crashed and toppled over.

I put my wrenches away and unclipped my maces. I smashed every inch of his bike 10 times turning it into dismantled scrape. Buzz guy punched the back of my head. I turned and swung at him; he ducked and jabbed at my gut. His punches were stronger than his lackeys. I aimed at his feet and he adjusted his footing , laughed and made 2 jabs and an uppercut to my face. His Mohawk friend was still conscious and wrapped his chain around me as he kicked me.

He kept kicking I got so pissed off the I started to melt his chain. I lifted and thrashed my arms and broke the chains surrounding me. I lept like a hellish demon onto Mohawk guy, dragged his body to the wall of a building and started slamming the bastard's into the wall 6 times. Now for Buzzy over there.

He rushed me, punching, ducking and weaving. I blocked his strikes and met his punches with a barrage of strikes. He ducked and grabbed onto my hair as he continued to punch me. I got so pissed off that I was breathing fire and all the hair on my head burst into flames. His hand was scorched. I was as mad as a raging demon. He punched and I caught his forearm. I smashed bones and spat flames as I lit his entire body on fire and then tossed him a aside. The last guy was the leader and I didn't care enough to block his blows. I used all my strength, pulled back, and smashed my right mace directly into his face breaking through all his defences and hurling him 30 feet.

I spun my maces and they turned back into drumsticks. I calmed down and took a step homeward when I remember that I broke a glass at the diner. I need to go clean that up. I shook the glass out of my hair and cleaned my hair as best I could. I rushed into the diner and saw that the shards of glass were still on the floor. I asked the male worker in a voice that showed my age if I could have a dustpan. I cleaned up the broken glass and asked the male worker if he saw any glass shards anywhere else. He said "He didn't see any glass anywhere". I asked the male worker "

Am I banned from this place." The male worker gave me a energy drink that was on the house. I remarked "I'll take that as a no." Gangs like that have been springing out ever since the Dubhmidan crime family was dismantled. I told him that the police and the ambulance would be their soon to pick them up because I called them using a payphone that I miraculously found and used a fake name and voice to anonymously tip off the police.

The male worker could me that I had a cut on my cheek and the whites of my ears turned a strange reddish color. I lit a red flame with my index finger and brushed the cut on my cheek. The cut disappeared and I told him jokingly "What cut?" I also told him that the whites of my eyes change to a reddish color when I'm mad. I finished my beer/energy drink combo and got up out of my seat to leave. I heard a female voice scream "Thank You!"

I turned around and the female server was standing two feet behind me and waving. I didn't know how to react to that. I think I was blushing. I finally made sense of what to say in a few seconds. I put my hand up and did a thumbs up and screamed back at her "YOU'RE WELCOME!" I heard her laugh at that as I left the dinner. I feel kinda giggy. Its definitely the caffeine. I feel like taking apart a car.

* * *

 **Author's Note- Sorry for the anti-climatic ending with the leader of the biker gang. I ran out of material:( I'm sorry. On the characterization of Wrench Boy. He is a pyromaniac that is more blatantly insane, crazy, and psychotic as evidence by his brutal fighting style that involves breaking and smashing people's bones, choking people and searing people's flesh. He also doesn't like to block and actually lets people hit is a berserker :always attacking, ignoring wounds, and drawing strength from anger. He's literally a hothead. He likes screaming, too. He also has bad nicer guy comes into play when he starts the fight with a biker gang because a female server was being sexually harassed and he comes back to clean up the mess he made in the diner. His spinning the drumsticks to make his weapons appear is a nod to what drummers do something called stick tricks as they spin their drumstick and sometimes throw them into the air in a spinning motion if that makes any sense. He's also not suppose to drink caffeine, but that'll come into play later. The theme of Hoodie Boy would be a lot of intense drumming, a mocking guitar, and a faint bassline. The way I would describe his song is that of a raging volcano that intensifies in heat and starts chucking lava and stone. He also curses a lot so I'll pepper his lines with curse words. People will curse in my story. It's a break from the actual RWBY as RWBY is a very clean lipped type of show. I'll only do it if it fits the character as I don't curse very much. I have what I call "Virgin Ears". "Vergil Ears" are ears that aren't used to hearing people curse and I have "Virgin Ears". I'm trying to cure my "Virgin Ears" by watching the Rooster Teeth Podcasts and Michael Jones' "Rage Quit". The broken knees is a nod to the RWBY character (obviously) Nora as she screams "We break his legs!"**


	3. Amber Trailer

Amber Trailer

My job is protect someone and I will not fail in my task

An unmovable object needs an unpredictable force to move it

 _Amber is forever, it stick with you_

 _Amber is foggy and dark ,at- first_

 _A polished amber piece is clear and does not lie about itself_

 _It protects and is simply waiting in the ground_

Listen to Agano's Theme Polemos or Fulgore's theme from Killer Instinct(2013) to enhance your reading experience. Thank you and enjoy.

A girl with amber hair is in a steel room. She is seventeen years old and is 6 feet in height. The Amber Haired Girl is clad in armor. She wear a black shirt with amber colored pants and an aqua blue skirt on top of her pants. She wield an 2 foot long amber axe and a rectangular 6 foot long, 2 foot wide shield. The axe has a rocket launcher mounted on the back of her axe and a rocket launcher also A giant 12 foot tall Steel Golem stomped into the room. The Steel Golem has giant fists that look like giant metal rocks. The girl raises her shield and readies her axe. Battle Start.

Amber Haired Girl's POV

I waste no time I hunker down behind my shield getting ready to strike. The Steel Golem moved slowly. It was very bulky. I took my change and a burst of speed ran shield-first toward the Steel Golem. I was intent on shield bashing the Steel Golem's leg. The Steel Golem blocked my advance using his giant steel fists. I lifted my shield and used leverage to angle the Steel Golem's fist. I swung my axe at the Steel Golem's steel fists. The Steel Golem's sprang backwards as we treaded blows. The Steel Golem's fists moves faster than its size let on. It twirled its body as it punched. I blocked and reflected its blows. I ducked and rolled between the Steel Golem's legs and slashed its legs. I turned and pivoted facing the Steel Golem's back as I smashed its back with my shield and slashed with my axe. I strengthened my swing with my rocket launcher increasing its speed as well as firing the rocket launcher inbedded in my shield. I retracted my shield and trans I ran up the Steel Golem's back and somersaulted off of his back and slashed at his face. The Steel Golem blocked my slash and returned with a punch. I blocked his blow with my shield and flew backwards away from its fist. I landed feet first back onto solid ground and the grounded slidded beneath me. I have a friend with orange hair would call the Steel Golem a Stelem and another friend of mine with rusty colored hair would have wanted to melt the Steel Golem because it made him mad. I waited for the Steel Golem to advance to my position. The Steel Golem rolled toward and became a ball of steel barreling toward me. I dug the soles of my feet into the ground and enlarged my shield to the length 6 foot long, 3 foot wide shield. I shot rockets at the approaching steel mass and shot a wide laser from my shield. The Steel Golem refused the slow down and it crashed into me. I used my feet as brakes as I skid across the ground. I was 4 feet away from where I had started as the Steel Golem regained its footing and started raining punches toward me. I had caught my breath and was blocking and returned blows with the Steel Golem. I barreled into the Steel Golems legs with my shield and knocked it backwards. I aimed my laser, rolled and a highly powerful narrow beam that cut through the Steel Golem's left arm leaving only a steel stump. The Steel Golem retreated and started gathering dust and turning them into rock projectiles. It threw the rocks at me and I retracted my rectangular shield to a form a small 2 foot long, 1 foot wide shield. I blocked the barrage of fast flying missiles with my shield and axe. I in turn slammed my shield into the ground and a giant Earth spike erupted underneath the Steel Golem skewering its right leg. Its right leg was a pile of scrapped. It couldn't move its body well as sparks flew from its broken appendages. I aimed my shield at the Steel Golem and fired a wide, strong beam that destroyed the entire body leaving only the head. I retracted my axe as it transformed to the size and appearance of a tightly bound book and my shield formed a protective covering. I walked over to grab the Steel Golem's skull. I think it will be a good present for my rusty haired friend. Battle End.

Author's Note- The Amber Haired Girl is straight to the point. There's no bs with her. She get her her job done in a timely manner. She fights using patience and timed strength to chop her opponent to pieces. Her theme would have a really strong piano piece with an annoying electric guitar that would interject. Anyway, if you're reading this, can you help me out by suggesting how to write her because this is the first female I've actually physically written down as a character. I need her to be strong, noble, understanding, and also have the ability to control her teammates quirks.


	4. Gamboge Trailer

Gamboge Trailer

Everyone is scared of something...are you scared of the dark or spiders…Is it wrong to be scared of everything?

It's possibly to feel alone even when surrounded by people…. even more if the simplest person scares you

 _Gamboge is part of a group of people that are alike_

 _It needs to feel safe but is scared of others_

 _It disappears and reappears in the blink of an eye_

 _Scared and deadly it only wants to be friends_

Listen to Hisako's Theme "Village of Whispers" from Killer Instinct(2013) by Mick Gordon or Bedman's Theme "Does the Sheep Count The Sheep?" from Guilty Gear Xrd by Daisuke Ishiwatari or Persona 4 Ultimax Adachi's theme "Fool or Clown" to enhance your reading experience. Thank you and Enjoy!

A 17 year old boy approaches a building. The building is surrounded by a fence and security cameras are on the building. The boy is wearing a black hooded cloak with a hood and his black hair have a gamboge tint to them and forms horns that are 6 inches long that extend from his left and right side of his head in spirals that at a 45 degree angle. He wear a monk orange shirt and pants under his hooded cloak. He has airplane goggles that he wears or hangs around his neck. He wield 2 hook swords that . The hooks resembles spindles. The outside of the building has 4 androids guarding the corners of the building. It is nighttime. Training Start.

Cloak Boy's POV

I climbed the fence. I see the guards and crouched down to creep behind the guard android. Avoiding the cameras and used my right hook sword to slice its android throat. I creeped to the other guard tripped its left foot and slashed its back. I open the door. It is pitch black and I'm in a corridor and to the right is a hallwall- I mean a hallway. I put on my airplane goggles and the activates its night vision function.

The hallway is guarded by two robots. I grabbed 2 shurikens I have scrapped to my belt. I threw my shurikens at the wall and it made a loud "clang" sound. The guard androids went to investigate and I creeped behind them and smacked their head together with my hook swords and cutting their android heads off. To the right was another door. I opened the door. I flash of light blinded me and I was confronted by 10 androids.

They shot at me with machine guns. I dodged and deflected gunshots with my hook swords. I can teleport. I teleported leaving the a green flame and the smell of apples. I reappeared behind a guard slicing and separated its arm and feet from its torso. I teleported towards another android and used its body as a shield to take the bullets as teleport to another android and shot it point blank into its abdomen. I teleported toward an android and injected acid into its body destroying it from the inside out. I hooked an androids abdomen and started swinging the android's body into other androids.

I destroyed in total 2 androids. The 1 I hooked and the 1 I hit with the android. I hooked my hook swords and connected them. I swung at 3 androids damaging and destroying them. I grabbed the last 2 androids and teleported high into the sky as I dropped them and teleported back to the ground. I teleport to the back to the ground not the androids; they smacked into the ground. I still had to deal with centipede robot. It was behind me and struck at me spitting acid and with fangs and gun-arms.

I teleport on of the way. I was tired and wanted to finish this fast. I teleported onto the centipedes back and sliced at its legs. In a burst of speed and teleporting, I sliced all of its legs.

My feet felt like they were about to fall off. Immobilized but still alive the centipede crawled slowly as it spit acid. I readied my hook swords as I held them to my right side. I readied my stronger poison/acid and with my faint strength sliced into the centipede's head.

It melted the entire head and half of the body. I sat down, wrapped my arms around my knees and curled myself into a ball as I teleported out of their. I'm gonna have nightmares for sure. I know it. Training End.

* * *

 **Author's Note- I'm sorry for making this just a small weird version of the Black Trailer. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Monty Oum. I'm on my hands and knees asking for forgiveness. I've tarnished your memory. In terms of characterization, Cloak Boy is different in this trailer. The trailer seems to make Cloak Boy seem cocky; I assure you that his real character is very different. The mindset of Cloak Boy is to get the done with the mission as he gets tired. Cloak Boy's real personality come out at the end when he curls himself into a ball and thinks about nightmares. And when he can't think of the word hallway. Cloak Boy's fighting style in similar to the Marvel character Nightcrawler but with teleports that leave green flames and instead of the smell of burning brimstone- it's apples and hook swords. I like hook swords. Cloak Boy's theme would have a electric bass solo and maybe the viola but that all I have.**


	5. Chapter 1:The School Grin

**First I need to pay my respects to creator of RWBY, Monty Oum. RIP Monty. I hope it's not too bold of me to create an entirely new school for my characters to live in. I have kinda regressed backwards in regards to RWBY,whereas RWBY is about 4 badass girls beating up monsters in an epic manner, my story is about 2 dumbass guys that get their asses kicked, a strange guy that wears a cloak and 1 kickass girl that kicks lots of ass. Write a review and I'll try make things better.**

 **Edit(8/4/17)- Slight Rewriting of Frost's speech.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The School Grin**

 **Narrator**

The school Grin resides on the continent of Mantle, stationed northeast of the city of Atlas. The kingdom that houses the school Grin is called Smile.

The city the school Grin is stationed at is called Smirk.

The school Grin is one of the top 10 school for training Hunters/Huntresses and is in a slightly lower class than the Hunter School Beacon. The school Grin is also known to accept former criminals and reforming them into Hunters.

A boy, around 17, with orange hair that resembled a bent crown and wearing an outrageous orange suit and tie stands at the base of the school and he has a smile plastered on his face as he puts on some orange-tinted Ray-Ban sunglasses. Next to him lays a guitar case. His name is Oráiste. He screams loudly "Let's Rock".

 **Oráiste's POV**

"So this is Grin? Not a bad place." I think as I looked with my orange eyes at a school whose main design was metal and stones thorns all over the place. "The thorns seem to be smiling, maybe they want blood. Hope I run into my friend Rust, he was supposed to be here." I took out the deck of cards I keep in my front pocket and started shuffling them.

All on a sudden, behind me a column of flames erupted and burned a part of the front of the school grounds. The flames smelled oddly like sugar. I turned around. "Rust, don't burn down the school; remember the last time that happened."

"That was one time and you know that guy was pissing me off!"Rust yells.

"Everyone pisses you off, man." I said mockingly. I did a mocking bow towards him I walked up to Rust and we fist bumped. Rust is a coarse kind of guy if you hadn't noticed already, and has rust-colored hair that is the length of his neck. He wears a rust colored hoodie and black pants. He wears a necklace with the emblem of a wrench. He has a pair of drumsticks clipped by a metal chain connecting to his pant's belt. He is 17 years old. Like me.

You can smell Rust long before he was near you; he always smells like burnt sugar. His face most of the time forms a psychotic smirk. His Spark is erratic and wild. "So what's up Rust? How are the others, how is night class, and how's the car?" I asked putting my face close to his so that my nose was touching his nose. Rust has been working on rebuilding a Viper since he was 15. Rust yelled while I still had my nose touching his nose.

"I HAVEN'T SEEN THE OTHERS, BUT THEY'RE GOING TO BE HERE, I KNOW IT?! I'M STILL WORKING ON THE CAR! I CAN'T WAIT TO TURN 18! NIGHT CLASSES ARE A PAIN IN THE ASS! HOW ARE YOUR NIGHT CLASSES?!"

"My classes are okay."

"NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE, ASSHOLE!"

"I love invading people's personal space. I'm sorry, man. But anywho then, let's go find Gamboge and Ambra." I chirp to Rust.

While we were looking for Gamboge and Ambra, I told Rust a story of what happened to me hours ago. "So I wake up early today and decide to go to a bookstore ,lo and behold, the one shop I go into happens to get robbed. I was reading a book and listening to music on my orange headphones. I was aww darning it because I was almost done with my book. It was a pretty good book.

The robbers came up to me threatened me with a machete and told me to take my headphones off and to give him money. I got upset and started complaining to the guy about being the unluckiest guy ever to be ever. I also complained that he was robbing me wrong so I stole his machete. I punched him in the face and beat up the other three guys. I didn't even break the store. I'm so proud of myself."

Rust threatened to torch me. I wonder what that means. Ohhh..wait he means he's going to set me on fire.

Rust, Gamboge, Ambra, and I are in a rock band together. We've known each other since we were kids. I've known Ambra the longest. I like giving my friends nicknames. Gamboge's nicknames are Gamby and Gam-Gam. Ambra's nickname are Polar Bear, Ammy, Amby, and Am-Am .

We haven't seen each other in a year. We looked around the school with Rust suggesting we burn the place to find them, to which I responded, "We can't find them if they're on fire."

We found Gamboge hiding behind Ambra (because he was scared of other people). It took maybe five minutes to find them.

Gamboge is a shy kind of guy. He's a superb fighter, but is also scared of almost everything. He wears a black cloak with a hood and his black hair have gamboge tint to them and forms horns that are 6 inches long that extend from his left and right side of his head in spirals that at a 45 degree angle.

He wear a monk orange shirt and pants under his hooded cloak. He has airplane goggles that he wears or hangs around his neck. His Spark is faint. Gamboge plays a black electric bass.

Gamboge, when he saw us, immediately started running toward us screaming "I'm Scared" and Ambra was telling or trying to calm him down.

Ambra is a no-nonsense girl that is stern but kind and wears glasses. Ambra has shoulder length amber hair with aqua blue streaks. She wears most of the time a long black shirt and amber colored pants with an aqua blue skirt on top of her pants . She has a strong Spark. She has this sort of hot librarian thing going on. She plays a red piano.

I high fived Gamboge straight in the face and it seemed to calm him down. Ambra was telling us we had to go and listen to the headmaster make a speech or something and then we had to go to our dorms, set up our rooms, and then prepare for our Initiation. Ambra patted Gamboge on the head.

Rust and Gamboge got in a fight with each other(don't know why), they're like best friends. I asked them about it and they said it was a play fight. The fact that they are best friends is kinda ironic because they couldn't be more different, but the same could be said about my friendship with Ambra.

Rust is brash, loud, and enjoys pissing people off, while Gamboge is reserved, quiet, and actively tries to avoid people. The only thing Rust and Gamboge have in common is that they both are inventors of sort.

The things they invent however are quite different. Rust makes explosives and a whole variety of things that burn or blow up. He keeps his explosives in a little mini-fridge where he also does his experiments. Rust is also a welder.

Gamboge make weapon designs and objects that store large quantities of material. The hooded cloak he wear is supposes to be some sort of special thingy. Gamboge may be scared of almost everything ,but he is never scared of a good experiment.

We got to the main hall of the school and listened to Professor Frost. He walks onto the stage with a limp. His clear almost white eyes shoot a cold glare at every single one of us. His hair short with the rim of his hair tinted with a light shade of blue. A brace discreetly tucked away under his pants. He says we'll learn respect and he hopes we survive this year. Nothing more, nothing less. His Spark is focused and whirls around him clockwise.

We made our way to our dorms; I got my orange electric guitar and we all played a song that was insane and erratic. Bring on Initiation!

* * *

 **Author's Note \- I don't know how play the guitar or any instrument in a rock band ,but I guess I put in in their for coolness or something. I do play the viola-not good but decent. I also forgot to talk about other students, but that would involve more typing and Oráiste is kinda selfish.**


	6. Chapter 2:Weapons

**This chapter is made to specifically describe my OC's weapons. Between fun and boring, I guess. I haven't come up with the actual classification of my OCs' weapons. Example: Yang's gauntlets Ember Celica are classified as Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets(DRSG). I'll think of something eventually. Maybe? Edit: Thanks to Phantom for writing half of Amb's dialogue and helping me write a strong female character. I'm sorry for taking 3 weeks to give you some recognition.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Weapons**

 **Oráiste's POV**

We got to our lockers and equipped our weapons. I store my weapons in a pair of wrist bracelets with five spikes and when activated cover my arms and hands in metal plates until they reach my elbows.

My weapon is a pair of orange claws made of strong metal. They are also a pair of high caliber heavy machines.

The five 3 inch long claw blades cover the top of my fingers and my thumb. The claws can extend to be 12 inches long or retract to be 1 inch long. The index fingers are different and houses a heavy machine gun barrell as well.

On the underside of my hands yellow lightning Dust bullets are connected by a ammo belt and fed to my heavy machine gun barrel. The palms of both claws contain a yellow lightning Dust crystal.

I named my right claw Sionnach Aineolas and left claw Cú Blissful. I love my claws and they bring me great joy. I put on my amulet. In the core of the amulet is a yellow lightning Dust crystal. I name my amulet Full Moon because I think the Dust crystal looks like a full moon. I went over to where Ambra was to annoy her. God, I love annoying her. But first I need to go to the office.

 **Rust's POV**

I am just so freaking pumped about this that I couldn't stop moving, so I unhooked my drumsticks and started drumming on basically everything.

My drumsticks are also my weapons in their sheathed form. I spin my drumsticks, white light appears, and BAM, weapon form. I look at my maces that resemble torches that also are flamethrowers. They produce a rust colored flame. The maces are both 2 feet long and have 5 inch grips. The torch-like macehead hold a fire Dust crystal that burns eternally and, above my grips, house a trigger that propels red flames toward my unlucky victim.

My maces go by the title of Scorpion Ghost Reaper. They're my girls. Why are they girls you ask it's because girls are hotter than hell, super spicy, and will kick your ass if you piss them. Beside, all inanimate objects like cars are called she like my Viper and even my maces. Hehehehehehe.!

I also made bombs that are packed with powered fire Dust and sugar. I call them Sugar Bombs and I named them to sound like candy. Don't let the name fool you, They are deadly pieces of Hell. I use sugar because melted sugar clings to you and burns hotter than oil making it wonderful as a makeshift napalm bomb, and I like sugar (but am not allowed to eat it).. My equipment is perfect for a pyromaniac like me.

 **Gamboge's POV**

I'm scared about this Initiation thing. What are we going to do? What's gonna happen? What do I do? There's going to be other people?

I walk slowly to my locker and took out my weapons. I look at the two hook swords and inspect the 4 edges and the blade itself to make sure they are sharp. My hook swords also double as submachine guns. The submachine guns are located and function as part of my hook swords' guard. My hook swords have a gamboge guard and handle, a green blade, and the hooks' points resemble spindles, which are purple in color. I check to see if my hook swords are properly coated in poison Dust powder and reapplied any areas that lack some Dust. I check the poison Dust crystals I placed at the edge of their guards. Poison Dust is green in color.

I named my hook swords Hàipà Wūtóu Dú. The hooded cloak that I wear is called Yèwǎn and acts as a sort of light armor. Weapons makes me feel safe and help get rid of the things that scare me. I have a tendency to attack and get rid of the things that scare me. Headmaster Frost told us to met outside of the school about 3 mile away from the school. Initiation is starting and I don't know if I'm prepared.

 **Ambra's POV**

Yet how is it, despite this being the girl's locker room, my teammate Oráiste-A male mind you-is somehow talking nonchalantly to me despite me wanting to change into my armor. IN THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM.

Thankfully there is no one here other than us. And I am not in the mood to amuse or join Orange's conversations that can literally go anywhere they want. I have half a mind to kick him right out, but such violence would only attract more attention which is something I don't need.

Still, have paying attention to some of his conversation, and understanding most quirks about my old friend, it's not hard to get rid of him. Before I had a chance to get rid of him, he pulled out 4 cream colored files. He was holding the results of our medical exams.

He flipped through them and said "It's not that their security is bad; I'm just really good at picking locks. I got these to compare our heights. Rust is mad because he's shortest. Let's see Rust is 5 feet 8 inches, Gam-Gam is 5 feet 9 inches, I'm 5 feet 10 inches, and your 6 feet tall. It also say here that you're a B cup. What does that mean?"

I was about to rip off his lips but I quickly composed myself and replied.

"Orange, I think I over heard Rust talk about knowing someone about a Tomato farm. Why don't you talk to him?"

That, thank monty, worked. He really doesn't have a ounce of self restraint but at least now he finally left me alone to change.

I started putting my armor, Mamma Orsa, on. I equipped my battle axe, Baby Bear, and my rectangular shield, Papà Orso. Baby Bear is a 3 foot long axe with a foot long axehead. The back of the axehead houses a rocket launcher. The back of my axe also resembles the keyboard of a piano with a black and white motif. At the end of the axe's shaft is an earth Dust crystal.

Papà Orso is a rectangular shield that is a 3 foot 6 inch shield that can expand to be 16 feet high and 16 feet across or compress to 1 foot high and 1 foot across. It can change to any length in between. At the center of Papà Orso is a rocket launcher and at the edges of the shield are 4 earth Dust crystals at each corner.

I walked out of the school and 3 miles away from the back of the school. Behind the school there is a forest called Frowning Forest where the trees have no leaves; Professor Frost and a member of the staff was waiting for us.

The staff member was female and Professor Frost introduced her as Professor Absinthe Tooth. She held in her hands a large megaphone. She held up the megaphone to her mouth and exclaimed, "Will the coughhead that spray painted the wall of the front of the school step forward!" I glared at Oráiste and he shook his head.

Rust stepped forward and proclaimed "Its better that I spray painted a picture of the wall on fire instead of actually lighting it on fire!" Professor Tooth walk up to Rust and slapped him. She also

 **Oráiste's POV**

So after that fiasco things calmed down and Rust apologised and Tooth seemed happy. She wasn't even mad that Rust anymore. At the barren forest, Headmaster Frost was eating a popsicle and explaining what we were doing. Beside him were giant slingshots, Frost said "In this forest is a maze, you all are going to be shot at exactly 150 miles per hour from the slingshots. Your goal is to stop before-" Absinthe cut him off.

"You become a fucking stain on a tree or a wall."

"Thank you Professor Tooth," Frost sighed. "I prefer Abby." proclaimed Absinthe. "You will become partners with the first person you come into contact with. Your job is to retrieve the objects in the maze. You pass when you come back with the objects. I wish you good luck and hope you survive."

Ms. Tooth got in the last word though " I hope you all have a blast." Laughing as she said it. Teacher jokes.

I was only thinking that this'll be fun. I put my Ray-Bays on again.

* * *

 **Author's Note \- I was between giving Oráiste claws or two katanas. I choose claws because awesome. **

**Rust was always gonna have flamethrower maces. His drumsticks being his weapon's sheathed form was something I wanted to do for the whole team. I scrapped the idea because my brain refused to see a way that Oráiste's guitar would still be playable while also a pair of metal claws. Not mention surface area.**

 **Gam, went with a Chinese them and hook blades are cool.**

 **Amb- Originally I wanted Amb to wield a guillotine that was also a piano that shot rockets. Had to throw that away for something more concrete. Kept the rockets though.**


	7. Chapter 3:High Speed

**Autor Note's- Fairy Tale Explanation- It's not required to have your character based on a fairy tale. I just did it because I wanted to and I lied and cheated. I based my characters on multiple fairy tales and also Disney characters. _Oráiste \- _He is loosely based on the fairy tale Fox and Hound with a tiny bit of the Big Bad Wolf. It's obvious because of his weapons' name. _Rust_ \- He's loosely based on Gaston ,Lumière the candelabra/candlestick man from Beaty and the Beast and a little bit of Hades from Hercules.(BTW I have never watched Beauty and the Beast for some reason) _Gamboge_ is based on the Evil Queen from Snow White and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. _Ambra_ is based on the Three Bears from Goldilocks as per her weapon and maybe the Eldest pig from The Three Little Pigs(Oráiste is probably the Wolf trying to blow her house and failing in a Willie Coyote sort of way). Since my characters are heroes mostly based on antagonistic people, they are mostly anti-heroes. And as always don't forget to rate my characters from 1 to 10. It would really help me improve them and my writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: High Speed**

 _ **Oráiste's POV**_

"Hey Frost" I yelled and threw him a pair of cat eye glasses. He caught it easily. I was launched with a Blaf! sound and I yell WaaaaaaHooooooo! I used my lightning Dust to project some lightning to give me some thrust to maneuver myself and avoid smacking into a tree. My lightning is orange in color. I pulled out the deck of cards in my front breast pocket- different from my other cards. I drew a single card. The card was the red 5 of diamonds. I threw the card forward and created a diamond shaped shield made of lightning. I braced myself and angled my arms forward and pulling back my feet. My arms took the brunt of the force. I was expecting the my lightning to stop me but like most of my plans it didn't my way. -sssign-. The shield smashed so I was feeling dejected and I started spinning. Time for Plan G.

I angled myself near the ground and, inches from ground, I maneuver my feet forward and dug my right claw, Sionnach Aineolas, into the ground while spinning. With my left claw Cú Blissful, I used the lighting Dust to create a decelerating thrust. I got to a stop near the entrance of the maze. I'm still dizzy; reader I'm like seeing is twos. I stopped, looked up and heard Rust and the roaring scream of fire. What the Hell is that idiot doing now. While I was distracted a group of 4 Grimm called Onca approached me.

The Onca are leopard-looking Grim that have the signature white mask with red markings. The back of an Onca is covered in bone-like spikes and the tail has a portion at the end that resembles a white dagger. One of the Onca decided to attack me. Big Mistake! I pivoted around, sidestepped its teeth and claws, while I took my own claws and slashed its throat and at the same time shot a few rounds of my heavy machinegun into the Onca's throat. The other Onca's wised up and all three attacked me; one went for my left arm, one went for my right arm, and the last one aimed for my head. I kicked the left Onca and then slashed the right Onca across the back and sliced though part of its spine, followed by three more slashes. I grabbed the Onca aiming for my head and dug my claws into its skull and then zapped it with a 1 million volt shock. The Onca that I kicked, I raised my claws and riddled it with bullets. I made my way into the maze ,above the entrance read West Entrance. I could smell my friends and was on my way to meet them. I heard a crash on the way there. He's probably fine.

 _ **Rust's POV**_

I was launched really far and fast. That Frost guy told we had to stop, but screw that; really, I just wanna go faster. I used my mace flamethrowers as thrusters and I flew even faster. I ran into a couple trees along the way but who the hell cares. I saw the entrance to the maze and rocketed forward and cratered headfirst at 150+ miles straight into the ground. I was miles into the ground. My ribs were broken and my spine was cracked. I had deep cuts all over me and my head was slashed up. My right arm was broken and all of my leg bones were broken. All the bones in my body were either cracked or broken. I smiled and dug myself out. I can heal really fast and a bunch of bullshit broken bones aren't going to stop me. When I heal a red flame appears on my body and heals me. It recreates blood, bones, and muscles. When I heal the stuff thats broken or gone, it comes back twice as strong. My entire body has healed itself up so many times that it is as strong as iron. It takes a lot more than that to keep me down. Damn, I was miles in the dirt. I say new record. I got out of the dirt. I dusted myself off and by the time I was at the at the entrance my wounds had been healed up. The entrance was the South Entrance.

 _ **Gamboge's POV**_

I was scared, completely terrified, damnit, I'm gonna be a stain on a tree or the ground. AHHHHHHHHAAA! I put on my airplane goggles and waited for the Plumg! sound. It happened and was racing through the air. I tried using my hook swords for grab the edges of trees and branches. I did what I do best; I disappeared in a flash of green flame and reappeared back at the beginning of the forest. I grabbed the trees again and repeated my process 2 more times until was at a reasonable speed and near the entrance. I got my hook swords around a branch and was spinning around the branch. "I'm gonna throw up," I said to himself. The branch snapped. I dug my hook swords into the bark of the tree to slow me down. "Stupid tree. I thought the tree scared me so I got rid of it. I slashed it at it 4 time and completely chopped it down.

The bat-like Grimm Vespertilio appeared and tried to attack me. I teleported out of the way and slashed at the Vespertillo's wings and destroyed its ability to fly. I used the spindle hooks of my hook swords to inject poison Dust into its brain. The Vespertilio was disintegrating and now it wasn't scaring me. I saw the North Entrance and headed forward. I knew where everyone was. I always know.

 _ **Ambra's POV**_

I found liftoff to be a breeze. I used my rocket launcher' recoil to counteract the speed. I used my axe to aid me in slowing down and to slash trees that got in my way. I threw shots of my shield and my axe was enough for me to head to the ground. I have on the back of my shield a wheel I call the "Chance Wheel" I spun the the wheel and it landed on 1. I aimed my shield to the ground and a wide weak beam fired from my shield. The beam decelerated me a little. It was the one that was right for the job. I enlarged my shield and used my shield as a brake to decelerate and reach the East Entrance.

 _ **Oráiste's POV**_

I sniffed out the unmistakable smell of burnt sugar. I have a very good nose. Amb smells like lilac, dirt, and smartness. Gamby smells like nightshade, fear, and... um, poison. I located Rust in the maze and he hugged me (Rust likes hugging people but most people don't like hugging him back). Rust suggested we go a certain direction but his sense of direction isn't...reliable. I answered back at him "We're not going anywhere you suggest because you got lost in our kitchen pantry."

"That only happened twice,man," Rust shot back. The maze was easier to navigate than I thought. We got to the center of the maze and found the objects we were supposed to get. The object were glass paperweights. In separate paperweight, there was 4 separate red hearts, 4 black hearts, 4 red spades, 4 black spades, 4 red clubs, 4 black clubs, 4 red diamonds, and 4 black diamonds. Rust tried to argue that we should get 2 of the clubs ,but I stopped him and said we were going to get the 2 red hearts.

 _ **Ambra's POV**_

I was walking in the maze when a green flame appeared in front of me; Gamoge had teleported to me. Gamboge was curled up into a ball and rocking back and forth. I sighed and grabbed Gamboge's shoulders and told him "I know you're scared, but we are going to get through this." I started to shake him and he responded with a frowning 'okay'. I patted him on the head. Gamboge spent half the time touching/playing with my hair, especially the aqua blue streaks in my hair. Gamboge likes hair; he likes touching hair, cutting hair, and hair that is of an unnatural shade. He likes Oráiste's hair because it is bright orange.

We got to the center of the maze and located glass paperweights and acquired 2 red hearts. We heard a crash in front of us and went to investigate. It was Oráiste and Rust ,and they were fighting the lion-like Grimm, Nemean. It had a bony mane and spikes protruded from the mane. The Nemean has spikes that grow along its back and its tail has a portion at the end that resembles a sword. The bone sword tail was 3 meters long. I ran to assist them. It looks like I'm going to have to save them- Again!

* * *

 **Author's Note- Semblance Explanation(From what I know and what I've read an Aura is your soul projected onward anf your Semblance is a reflection of your soul in the form of a specific power)- _Oráiste_ \- His Semblance is lightning based(think Cole MacGrath power-set) and an aspect of his power is that he likes to charging up his cards- What the card does depends on its suit and the power/strength of the card depends on the number or face card. I try to capture Oráiste's insane energy when coming up with his Semblance. _Rust_ \- His Semblance is the control and generation of a rust colored flame from his Aura coupled with a very powerful healing factor that takes the form of a healing red flame. _Gamboge_ \- His Semblance is a teleport that takes the form of a green flames that smells like apples and the ability to control poison and acid. _Ambra_ \- Her Semblance is a beam that is dictated by a wheel(think a small roullette table wheel).**

 **Other A'sN- The fight between Oráiste and the Onca is technically the first fight scene I ever wrote. Vs the Nemean next chapter- I think its a worthy start to my characters that may or maynot be rej-woah Oráiste just threw a knife at me. There's a note on it. It say "I am not a REJECT!" Well Bye-Bye now.**


	8. Chapter 4:Nemean

**Author's Note \- Fight Scene Time! I hope this brings you some joy! Have fun now! Also about Abby, she's a fun loving lady and kinda a party girl. She only slapped Rust because she doesn't tolerate vandalism of school property. Abby likes Rust now. Write a review if you can. And rate my characters if you can.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Nemean**

 **Narrator**

Frost and Abby were watching the students' progression on their scrolls. Frost was on his third popsicle. "Looks like those two have enraged the Nemean." remarked Frost. Frost was referring to Oráiste and Rust. "Hey, Gin, do you think they can take it down?" pondered Abby. Gin Frost crossed his arms and replied, "If they can't, then they're not fit to be in this school." Frost chomped down his popsicle and moved to his cooler to retrieve a fourth one. He removed the wrapping plastic.

 **Oráiste's POV**

"Okay whatever we did, I'm pretty sure it's Rust's fault!" I yelled at the Nemean. We were fighting the freaking Nemean; it was 20 feet tall with fangs and teeth. It clawed at us; I dodged. Rust took the hit and got pissed. I clawed at the monster's front legs, barely making a dent. The Nemean lunged at me with its teeth and I jumped over its head and onto its neck. I slashed and shot at the Grimm's neck. Rust was underneath the Nemean burning it's front legs and hindlegs. I slashed all of the back of the Grimm. The Nemean's tail jolted forward and slashed at me. I blocked the bony blade tail and counterattacked with an orange 10 million volt shock slash that moved through it's body. The Nemean's tail slashed then impaled my chest and then slashed my face and swatted me off its back . The Nemean was royally pissed off now.. Rust was pinned under the Nemean's abdomen and belly. He was also impaled in the abdomen by the Nemean's hind claws. The Nemean was slashing his body and ripping into his flesh and face. I landed on my back directly in front of Nemean and it was about to claw me to death when a green flame appeared and Gam-Gam grabbed me and teleported out of the way. It still tastes like apples when I teleport with Gam-Gam.

Gam-Gam then teleported in front of the Nemean's face and made left-right-left-right slashes. Gam-Gam linked his hook swords, spun, and made 2 more strikes before digging his hooks into the Nemean's cheeks and did a backwards moonsault double kick to the Nemean's chin. To put it in simpler terms, He Flash Kicked a giant cat's chin. Amb was there as well and shield bashed the Nemean's head while at the same time firing her rocket launcher. The Nemean bashed its head into the wall of the maze. "I don't enjoy being the damsel in distress." I jokingly declared to Amby and Gam-Gam.

Rust was pissed after being stuck and mauled under the Nemean for a minute or 2. "The damn thing smells like shit! This cat's a son of a BITCH!" raged Rust. Rust's right arm was broken and bent in a way no person's arm was ever meant to be bent. His forearm bone had also snapped and was jutting out at an angle. He didn't seem to notice. "Rust you gonna fix that and can you help me out ,too." I asked. Rust looked at his arm was like "Ohhhhw" and then he used his left arm to pop his arm back into its dislocated socket with an audible pop and he placed his forearm bone back into his arm with an audible crack. His red flame quickly replaced the muscles in his arm. His red healing flame patched up the damage to his abdomen. Rust shot his red healing flame to me. His red healing flame healed up the slash wounds on my face and the wounds on my chest. "You go too fast your arm will break again." I said to Rust.

"How do you want to play this Oráiste?" asked Ambra. I answered.

"What we're going to do is get out of this damn maze first. Rust, get your Sugar Bombs ready."

"I could teleport all of us out of the maze." Gam-Gam said. I replied back.

"No. We need the Nemean to follow us. And beside the last time you teleported all of us we all got sick, everything tasted like apples, and we couldn't feel our feet." The Nemean pulled his head out of the wall and started to chase us. I used my orange lightning to make Shock Rockets and shot them at the Nemean. Rust was using his maces as thrusters again. Rust combined his mace's together to form his flamethrower and shot concentrated fire Dust blasts at the Nemean. We emerged from the maze at the West Entrance. We dodged and the Nemean ran into a tree. I extended my claws to its full length of 12 inches. I taunted the Nemean. "Hey, you big stupid pussy cat! Come on! Bring it on!" I made a gesture with my hands curling my fingers backwards in a 'Come At Me' sort of manner.

I ran over to Rust and said "Get your bombs ready." The Nemean rushed at us; I dodged to the left and Rust dodged to the right. We ran/leaped all the way up the Nemean's front arms and got right in its face. I created a Electrical Grenade with my orange lightning. Rust got out a Sugar Bomb and lit the fuse. We shove our bombs into the Nemean's eyes and BOOOM an explosion of electricity, melted sugar, and fire Dust erupted in the bastard's eyes. We ran across the big cat's back,cutting and smashing as we went until we got to the dumb cat's sword tail. A few swipes of my claws and I severed the entire tail of the giant cat. I cut the tail into dozens of piece starting from the sword top and back down to the cat's back. With Rust's help, We grabbed the bony sword and impaled it into the it's back. It roared in anger and pain. We jumped off the cat's back.

We yelled at Ambra and Gam-Gam "Your turn!" Gam-Gam teleported and started stabbing his spindle hooks, teleporting between swings, into the back of Nemean and injecting his most powerful poison into it's back. Ambra spun her "Chance Wheel" and it landed on the number 6. Ambra's shield produced a powerful, narrow beam that went through it's right front leg and out of the wittle cat's back. Gam-Gam jumped off it's back. We looked away thinking that our job was done. We were sorely mistaken. The Nemean rushed at us and bit Gam-Gam. Gam-Gam was soon in the Nemean's mouth and being chewed up. He swallowed Gam-Gam. That action enraged Rust and the thought of losing his best friend caused his rage to peak and his hair to burst into flames. He connected the shafts of his maces together to form a 4 feet long staff and screamed "COUGH HIM UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He leaped into the lion's mouth and hit the roof of it's mouth. He used his staff to keep the lion's mouth from closing. I followed Rust into the cat's mouth.

 **Ambra's POV**

I was distraught and mad at myself for letting Gamoge get swallow. I made a mistake. I was suppose to watch him. I ran up to the lion and smashed its lower jaws with my shield to keep its mouth open. Rust had found Gamboge hanging on using the hooks on his hook swords. He was clinging to the Nemean's esophagus.

 **Rust's POV**

I saw Gam-Gam and reached for his hand. Gam-Gam had bite marks all over his body. I lent him some of my red healing flame. Gam-Gam screamed toward me. "I'll be okay! If I attack the lion's insides I could do some real damage!" I screamed back at him.

"Are you a fucking idiot!? There is no way in Hell I'm letting you do that! You're my best friend, and I'm not going to lose you."

"You have to trust me!"

"...Fine! But don't you fucking die, damn you!" Oráiste followed after him and I erupted into a torrent of rust colored flames and rage.

 **Gamboge's POV**

I was scared, but Oráiste had followed me, so I felt a little safer. Oráiste and I slashed and shot the inside of the lion's throat; shocking and injecting poison with each of our respective slashes. We got to the Nemean's stomach and found nothing but blood and stomach acid. I used my aura to protect me from the acid and extended my aura to Oráiste as as well. We shot the stomach up with our respective guns, Oráiste's heavy machine gun claws and my submachine gun hook swords. We attacked all the way through the lion's small intestines and large intestines. We retreated back to the stomach and I grabbed Oráiste's shoulder and we teleported above roughly to where the lion's back was. Oráiste complained that my teleports still made him taste apple, but he wasn't sick. He also said he left his red club cards in the belly the Nemean. "Wait no I just left the club cards 2-10, still get the face cards."Oráiste said.

Rust was burning a hole in the lion's mouth, projecting flames and throwing Sugars Bombs. The lion's mouth was soon charred and blacker than it was before. Rust jumped off of the lion's back and I called. "Hey Rust!" Rust jumped out of the Nemean's mouth and Oráiste activated his club card. We heard the belly of the Nemean explode. Rust hugged me with a spine smashing super hug and headbutted me. As he hugged me, he used his red healing flame to patch up my wounds. He also ,just for the heck of it, hugged Oráiste and healed him with his red healing flame. After, though, the Nemean was still standing and it wasn't disappearing. We each decided to attack 1 of the lion's leg. I choose a the right hind leg. Rust choose the left hind leg. Oráiste choose the left front leg and Ambra chose the right front leg. Rust and I did a variant of a fastball special. Rust grabs my right hook sword and I spin counterclockwise and use the momentum to throw Rust. I threw Rust and he smashed the left hind leg with his combination staff/mace. I attacked my leg, dodging between steps and stomps of the lion.

 **Ambra's POV**

I was slashing with my rocket axe at the right front leg and making sizable dents to the Nemean. I hopped over to Oráiste and asked him to roll my "Chance Wheel". He was always better at chance games when we were children, and even right now as teenages. He spun the wheel and it landed on the number three. Perfect. I aimed my shield upward at the Nemean's right front leg and a wide, powerful beam that completely disintegrated the Nemean's right front leg. Thank You, Oráiste. How is he always able to land the good number?

I looked over at Oráiste and he was throwing cards at the Nemean's leg and then he yelled to me "There Spades and their good at cutting. Stop mocking me with your eyes." In return, I turned around and smashed the ground to create a giant spike that impaled the Nemean's front left paw. Oráiste let out a cheeky "Thank you". The Nemean was enraged, and even losing a front leg and a stabbed paw would not stop it from moving. It would not relent and it refused to die. It was tenacious. Oráiste hatched a plan that he said was "100% guaranteed to kill the bastard for good." I went along with his plan only because he got the good spin on my "Chance Wheel".

 **Oráiste's POV**

The plan involved covering me with Rust flames and Gam-Gam's poison/acid. I ran towards Ambra and she launched me into the air. I was higher than the leafless trees. Phrase 2 of the plan was initiated with Rust,Ambra,and Gam-Gam attacking the giant cat's and knocking it on its belly. Rust,Ambra, and Gam-Gam (mostly Ambra) picked up giant cat and threw him at me. I charged up my body to increase my voltage to 10 trillion volts and my amps to 500 amps. I was racing towards the giant cat. When I made contact with the giant cat, I started slashing until I dug deep to where its heart was suppose to be. As I burned, poisoned, and shocked the giant cat, I slashed and shot at it dozens of times and dug through the giant cat and went out through its back. I left a giant circle hole in the abdomen and belly of the Nemean. It was dead and it finally began to dissolve into the wind. Rust, Ambra, Gam-Gam , and I made it back to the start point.

We talked while we walked; Rust suggested we make s'mores. Its a line he has said multiple different times because he really wants to eat marshmallows and chocolate (something he's not suppose to eat). If we do eat s'more, he only gets one. Rust hugged Ambra and latched on to her until we got to the school. Gam-Gam played around with my orange hair again. We all had the red heart glass Grin, it became obviously clear that the paperweights were a way to create teams. Frost called our names in this order " Oráiste Di Mocky, Rust Elfa, Ambra Berry , and Gam-Gam Hàipà Pāi. You retrieved the 4 red heart glass paperweights. Your name will be Team ORAG (pronounced orange) led by Oráiste Di Mocky." We got to our dorms and started setting up the room.

I hung up my extensive swords, guns, and weapons collection on the wall. I also brought up an old weapon I've been tinkering and rebuilding. The old weapon is a chainsaw that looks like a katana. The serrated teeth are attached to a dull hollow iron core and the teeth of the chainsaw run through the hollow part, runs like a guide bar and rotates to form a sawing blade. Connected to the hilt is a pull-cord that activates the chainsaw katana. Near the pull-cord is a button like trigger that revs the chainsaw katana and produces more power (pretty damn sweet). Chainsaw Katana is too long a name to say, so I'm just going to call it my CSK. I'm trying to fix and repair it because it has sentimental value. I need to replace a lot of her parts. By her, I mean the CSK. Like Rust always says, an object, like a car or a weapon, should be called "she". There are exceptions, though, because my claws are guys. I also have a 6 shot revolver that I modified to shot Dust bullets.

Rust brought his old mini-fridge that he does his experiments in. It's a wonder that damn mini-fridge still works after all the abuse Rust has put it through. Rust brought his plus sized ices picks with him. Gam-Gam brought up and hung up weapon designs he's thinking of making. He also brought his Dust collection to experiment with different combinations and effects of the new combined Dust. Gam-Gam brought with him his butterfly knives. Ambra is the cultured one and she brought a bunch a books, a few pieces of artwork, colorful objects to brighten the room, and a fighting dummy. Okay that last one may or may not be a cultured thing. She brought her bow and arrow with her.

Then we had to discuss the issue with the beds. We had 4 beds, but their was only room for 2 beds. I suggested that we could sleep in the same bed like when we were kids. Ambra corrected me and said kids were young goats and that children was the correct term I should have used. She also reminded me that we stopped doing that when we were 14 years old. We settle on bunk beds and had Rust weld metal between the 2 beds. I got top left bunk and Rust would sleep in the bottom left bunk below me. Gam-Gam got the top right bunk and Ambra got the bottom right bunk below him.

 **Narrator**

A mysterious teenager looking no more than 16 years old was robbing a Dust shop. He wore purple clothing and a giant puffy hat that looked like a headdress. The teenager smashed the glass covering and snatched the various colored Dust crystals. The teenager's voice had a slimy, hateful, disgusting tone to it. The kind of voice that makes you want to punch someone.

 **?'s POV**

"This is unsightly, there's not enough variety around here." I said in a my faux polite manner "It's not enough. It's not enough!" My voice changed to a wrathful growl. " **IT'S NOT ENOUGH! I NEED MORE!"** The teenager's voice reverted to his faux politeness "No, I can wait and I won't stop until I have what I need." I trashed and dismantled the place.

* * *

 **Author's Note-Coincidentally the alcohol Gin is flavored with juniper berries. The Team JNPR is pronounced like juniper. Ironically the late great Monty Omm(RIP -sob-) found out he was allergic to juniper berries. I hear Absinthe tastes like licorice. It kinda clashes with Abby's nice and energetic personality. The only thing that makes sense about the name is that Abby is a very powerful person like how licorice has a very strong flavor.**

 **More A's Note- Rust's** **line "This cat's a son of a BITCH!"** **and Oráiste's line "You go too fast your arm will break again." are quotes/almost quotes from the Rooster Teeth video Rage Quit "No Luca No" made by Micheal Jones(voice of Sun Wukong from RWBY and Sting Eucliffe from Fairy Tail). So how's everyone like the character ? so far. I love writing him. The Nemean- I like how I made it unwilling to die- stabbed by it own sword-tail(minor inconvenience), its stomach torn to shreds and its mouth burnt(still going), its left front leg vaporized(it didn't even like that leg),and its other leg impaled be an Earth spike(Remnant spike?/it can go to the distance(Disney Hercules joke)). The Nemean really should have died at least 3 times already from all that. I like** **Oráiste's Chainsaw Katana.** **So next Chapter introduces the other teachers and is an Exposition Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 5:Learning

**Autor's Note- This is the exposition chapter. Time to met the teachers of Grin. I'm Sorry but try to have fun. And as always rate my characters if you can.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:Learning**

 **Oráiste's POV**

After Initiation I called my mom told her how I passed Initiation. We met our teachers. Our teachers are Rum Easter, Vodka Claus and Sake Nasd. Rum Easter is our history teacher. He talks either really slowly or really fast. I can understand him when he's talking fast but his slow speed makes me sleepy.

Vodka Claus is a manly, muscular hunter that teaches how to fight Grimm.

Sake Nasd is a blind swordsman. He is blind from birth and wields a katana that he keeps sheathed to his left side. His katana has a white handle and white wrapping made of leather that surrounded the handle. The end cap and the guard had the emblem of a stylised sheep. The scabbard of his katana is white and has the engravings of a sheep etched on. He teaches us how to deal with situations that can happen in the field. Examples-What To Do When Your Arms Stop Working Or Are Cut Off?, What To Do When You Can't Hear Or Your Ears Are Cut Off?.

Those are the exact words that he puts on the sheets he gives us. We don't just pretend our arms don't work, Mr. Nasd has special Dust stone necklaces of various colors that stop the movement of a person's limb depending on the color. When Rust had the red necklace that stops a person's arms, he started headbutting the Grimm he was fighting. He almost won. It's kinda funny. It's been a few days.

Rust and I do okay on the written portion ,but we really like combat training. Gam-Gam still gets scared around people; he's at least trying to be more comfortable around people. Gam-Gam's really smart. Ambra is a raising star in our school.

In History, we learned about the Dubhmidan familiy. The Dubhmidan family is really four different families merged together. The separate families were the head Dubhmidan family, the Flamemist family, the De Proteggere, and Yèkōng Lièshǒu family. Their role in the war was to go on extremely dangerous suicide missions and fighting alongside other warriors against the Grimm.

The main reason the Dubhmidan family went on suicide missions was their extreme durability, willpower and their refusal to give up on the task at hand. The family was christened heroes after the war was over. The Dubhmidan family moved to the northern continent of Mantle and built a house on the the northwest-side of the continent.

The following years the Dubhmidan family used their hero status to bully people and take their money and possessions. The Dubhmidan had turned into a crime syndicate and ruled the people of their city using fear and violence.

Ironically the Dubhmidan family were not racist toward Faunus and if a faunas can fight they will gladly take them in. The Faunus are not forced into their rank and can choose whether they what to partake in the family activities. Most Faunus accept the offer as a way to be respected by a group of humans and to gain money from the racist humans. The ones that don't accept the offer are treated with respected and protected if harm ever comes to them. They respect the Faunus. They do not harass the Faunus in contrast to what they do to other people.

The head of the Dubhmidan family was called "King". The entire family listened to the "King's" every order. The head Dubhmidan family made all the plans and organized meetings. Most of the time the Dubhmidan family personally stole people's possessions. The Dubhmidan were masters of unarmed combat, bladed weapons used for close quarters combat, trickery, pickpocketing, running cons on peoples, and avoiding police officers and the Atlesian military.

The De Proteggere family is at it's base a highly trained group of bodyguards made to protect and assist anyone in the family as a whole. The head bodyguard of the De Proteggere family is called "Steel" and their role is to never leave the side of the "King" and to protect him from any and all attacks toward him and to destroy the attacker. They are also good at negotiating hostage situations and retrieving heavily guarded goods and/or people.

The Flamemist family is a family of pyromaniacs and most of the family are arsonists. The Flamemist family's job is to get rid of evidence by burning it. The Flamemist family umm also has another job as the enforcer. The Flamemist family threaten people into paying protection money. The head of the Flamemist family is called "Flame God.

The Yè Dúyào family is a group of assassins that do their job in a discreet way. They kill a person in a way that looks like an accident or that it looks like that person ran out of town. They are well versed in poisons and stealth. They can kill you and you wouldn't even realise until a couple of hours later.

The Yè Dúyào were better than the Dubhmidan at pickpocketing and stealing. They can also frame people for stuff they didn't do and get them sent to prison for a long time. The Yè Dúyào family works a lot with the Flamemist family. The Yè Dúyào finds evidence connecting to the whole family, retrieves it, and gives it to the Flamemist family so they can torch it. They are also hackers and can hack into cameras, gain access to police databanks, gain access to people's financial records, transfer people's money without their knowledge, and create new identities and head of the Yè Dúyào family is called the "Devil".

Mr Easter told us "The Atlesian military has been trying to crack down on the Dubhmidan for years that is until two years ago members of the Dubhmidan family started arriving in police stations all over Mantle confessing to their crimes and leading to the higher members of the Dubhmidan family being caught. In six months, the Dubhmidan family was all but eradicated except the heads of all the respective families that went missing and were never found. We presume them to be dead or that they fled the country. The Dubhmidan family dissolved thanks to the work of our Atlesian military" declared . He ended the class.

My classmates ,the ones that are not former criminals criminals, all hate the Dubhmidan family as they have all been tormented by the family for years and had a chance to breath easy this past year and a half. The former criminals are still scared of the Dubhmidan family.

In our room,we play cards and boardgames. I almost always win in the card games. We play video games. We all like fighting games in various degrees. I like them the most, Rust is second, Gam-Gam is fourth, and Amb is fourth. I like fighting games and action adventure games. Rust likes action adventure hack n slash games and also fighting games.

Gam-Gam like RPGs. Amb likes games with a good story/characters, exciting gameplay, and some detective games. On the weekend, we go out and visit places in our town of Smirk. We hang out in town and skate around on rocket-powered skates that Gam-Gam and Rust made. We go to a club or two. We hang out, we eat food, we get into weird bets, and we prank each other.

We play this weird version of fetch. Amb shots an arrow in the air with her bow and we run and try to catch it. Rust and Gam-Gam are in the middle of making a cannon. When they're done with it, Rust intends to shoot cannonballs at himself to strengthen his body. I guess I'll doing the same thing as him when he done making the cannon. He's an idiot and I'm a moron.

Some weeks we hang out with our friends from the city call Block. They go to the Hunter/Huntress school called Control. Our friends are all Faunus and therefore are discriminated by humans. I've never had a problem being friends with Faunus. Our friends from a team called Team YELO(pronounced Yelow). They don't really hide or cover their animal features such as tail,ears, or teeth. We go way back with Team YELO(pronounced Yellow) and they're old friends of ours. We haven't seen them in years and together Team ORAG and Team YELO(pronounced Yellow) form a big ball of close friendshipness.

All in all, we were doing fine and getting progressively better at doing pre-Hunter things. Team ORAG called our moms everyday and life was good and grand until that fateful day.

Someone was at our school and he was screaming my name "ORÁISTE!" He repeated screaming my name 7 times. He was teen that looked no more than 16 years olds and he screamed "It's me, Corcairghorm. Come out and give your younger nephew a hug." I asked Mr. Claus if I could step out and deal with my family. He gave me permission but said I had a Grimm with my name of it when I came. I wondered if that meant he was going to write my name of the Grimm or if I had to do it myself.

I went out to the courtyard to meet Corcairghorm. He wore a violet shirt and black pants. His eyes were a sickening shade of violet. I hate the color violet. He wore a giant hat shaped like a headdress that was mostly black with violet in the middle and a violet jewell. I could tell that the jewel wasn't spoke in a faux polite manner with a child's singsong tone. He declared "Older nephew Oráiste it's been too long. You didn't call me or text me or write me a letter, Who am I kidding people people don't **FUCKING** write anymore. HEHEHEheehehehheh." When he said the word fucking the way he spoke changed and it turned into a wrathful growl. His eyes popped out of his skull and a vein formed on his head and neck.

Corcairghorm composed himself and began speaking again "So Oráiste what's the name you go by these days. What was it? It was Oráiste Di something. O I remember It was Oráiste Di Mocky. Corcairghorm Di Mocky has a nice ring to it don't you think." He smiled a toothy fake smile. I asked him "What do you want Corcairghorm?" He responded with "What I want- He paused and I could see he wanted to say something else. He started again "What I want is to hang out so that we can catch up. I found this place called the Violet Genie. It's a restaurant. I was thinking we could met there at 6 O'clock and catch up." He said with a smile on his face but with hate in his eyes. He gave a card with the address of the Violet Genie on it. He had drawn on smiley face on it with a purple marker. I took the card and headed back to class.

There was a Grimm that I had to write my name on waiting for me. The Grimm was a cobra type Grimm. I decided to use my CSK to write my name on the Grimm and then I destroyed it.

* * *

 **Autor's Note- I'm sad that Rum and Vodka are not really characters. I'll try to think of something to spice them up.**


	10. Chapter 6:6 O'Clock Meeting

**Sorry for not updating in so long for anyone that actually reads my story. I got stuck on a part and didn't know what to write. For everyone that didn't read Chapter 5 which is most of you,** **Corcairghorm is Oráiste's cousin.** **Write a review if you can. And rate my characters if you can.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: 6 O'Clock Meeting**

It was close to 6 O'clock and we made our way to the Violet Genie. Corcairghorm had paid everyone to leave the restaurant except for a chef and a waiter. He also paid the people on the entire block to make themselves scarce. He was at a table listening to music on his headphones with a fake smile on his face, bobbing his head back and forth. We sat across from him. He had a scimitar and a dagger sheathed to his left side. The scimitar and daggar's grip was wrapped in a violet material. At the end of both the scimitar and the dagger's hilt, the pommel, was a purple gemstone. It was definitely just a regular gemstone and not a Dust crystal. The guard of both weapons formed intertwining snakes.

"Hey, what's up everyone? Gambage, still scared of stuff; Rust, still got that flame obsession; Ambra, OMG! Have you gained weight." Corcairghorm said in his faux polite way.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want something very simple. I want you all to say your names." I started to answer.

"Oráiste Di-" Corcairghorm cut me off with a wrathful "WRONG!" He drew his scimitar at lightning speed and brought it to my neck. My team drew their weapons. Corcairghorm yelled to me.

"You're going to say your REAL NAME, Oráiste. Not some fake one!" I took a deep breath, sighed, then said my name.

"My name is Oráiste Dubhmidan." Corcairghorm sheathed his scimitar.I looked to my team and motioned to them to say their real names.

"My name is Rust Flamemist."

"My name is Ambra De Proteggere."

"My named Yè Dúyào Gamboge. "

* * *

 **The next "chapters" are flashbacks. So I'm splitting up it up to limit the number of words because I have typed way too much in previous chapters. And I've heard I write too much and I don't blame you because I hate reading too many words squeezed into a paragraph. And I have heard some well most people get lost in Chapter 5 and Chapter 1. The next "chapter" is Oráiste's flashbac** **k**.


	11. Flashback 1-Oráiste

**Author's Note: I'm Late, haven't uploaded in weeks, months. Flashbacks are killing me. One in particular. Trying to limit my typing. Flashbacks are weird. Here's small Oráiste.**

* * *

 **Flashback#1- The energetic boy**

* * *

Oráiste Dubhmidan(Age 7)- "Are you going to help me out Ambra?" I said said while chained up to my own bedpost. Ambra replied.

"You know what your father says, 'Don't complain about a problem if you don't have a solution'." She was reading a book.

"You know Gam-Gam could get me out of this in 2 seconds."

"Gam-Gam is already at school. So is Rust."

"Y'know you're going to be late for school in 7 minutes, Ambra. Oh and thanks for the clothes."

"If I go to school now I won't be able to watch you. If we get to school, we have things to get done after school. You have to play Three Card Monte with your father, poker, and also pool. Then we have to go train with Grom."

"Can we talk about this after I'm not stuck to my bedpost.?" I placed my lockpick into the handcuffs and finally heard the "Klcing" unlocking sound. I ran over to Ambra. "If we hurry we can maybe get there in time. So let's jump out the window."

"No."

"But it's faster that way." We were late for school and I got a black mark next to my name. At school, I heard the "Huwg" sound that people made whenever I entered a room. People don't look at me in my face and people stop talking when I'm around. And that's when they're not trying to hand me their lunch money. I have to go between saying "No" and giving back their money. After school, I hang out with my father. We played Three Card Monte. "There." I exclaimed. I got it wrong again. "There." Wrong again. 30 minutes of it later ,still wrong. My father said that I'd get it one day. I can never get a 2nd turn in pool. I was in the kitchen.

"I got you now!" It was Rust trying to headbutting me. I dodged left. Rust screamed, "I hate you!"

"You know you love me" I replied. I chopped at his head and we got into a fight. Ambra put both of us into chokeholds. Well, for me it was more like she was resting her elbow on my throat.

(17 year old Oráiste- "I was happy then. Wasn't I?")

* * *

 **Author's Note: Tell me what you think? Leave a review. Contact me. PM me. Tell me I'm doing wrong. Tell what I'm doing right.**


	12. Flashback 1-Gamboge

**Flashback#1- The shy thief**

* * *

Gamboge Yè Dúyào(Age 7)-"Try to steal my pen," my father said as he placed it in his pocket. It was a game we played, and I could choose anytime I wanted to grab it. I am a natural born thief. I walked to my father and brushed against him. Using my fingertips I quietly grabbed the pen...and my father's wallet. I did it to show him affection. I went to school and came back in the afternoon for combat training; I learned pressure points. I sparred with other people in our "Clan". I'm very good at fighting, but I don't like it. Fighting isn't good. When combat training is over, I learn how to hack. Afterwards I can hang out with my friends.

"Hey Gam-Gam!" called Rust. "LET'S GO! BURNING WAITS FOR NO ONE!"

"You didn't give Rust, sugar. Did Ya? " Oráiste asked.

"Back off, Oráiste." Ambra said as she patted me on the head.

"I was only joking."

I touched Oráiste's hair. I like colored hair.

At night, Rust made fireworks and I watched the flashes of light. I smiled.

(17 year old Gamboge)- I wasn't always scared when I was with my friends, and I had fun with them)


	13. Chapter 7:Anticipation

**Hello. After a 6+ month self given hiatus, I'm finally back. Skipping some flashbacks because they don't work right now. Corcairghorm's Italic lines sound like Adachi and Izaya in a fuse box. Now have fun and enjoy. Leave a Review if you can. And PM me any thoughts you may have.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Anticipation**

 **Oráiste's POV**

" _Are you done reminiscing? Seeesh_ ," Corcairghorm he says, rolling his eyes. He is eating his food. "Waiter, drinks please. Now let's get on with this." As he said that I heard a sound and shifted my eyes in that direction.

*Shuffle, Shuffle*

"Ah, so you hear it too. Well tah-tah, Oráiste. But before I go, _can I have a hug_?" Corcairghorm extends his arms.

I lash out without thinking. I sunk my claws into him, or I try to. He sidesteps and catches my arm, dragging me over to the table.

" _Hehehehehe. Got you_." He back steps and makes many rapid pointed strikes to my forehead. He thorws me at Ambra. Rust unsheathed his maces and struck at him. Corcaighorm ducked under and grabs Rust's head, knocking Rust's and Gam's heads together. Gam was dazzedd. Corcairghoem pulls out a Desert Eagle and put two bullets in his legs.

Corcairghorm was smugly grining as, across the street, a roar of machine gun fire was aimed at us. Ambra put her shield up blocking as many bullets as she could. Brandishing her ax, she tries to slash at Corcairghorm, but a sniper keeps deflecting her strikes with well-placed shots to the ax head.

Corcaighorm throws 2 things at us. *PssPamp* A flashbang goes off, blinding and disorienting us. The other was a tear-gas grenade. We are left in a crying and coughing fit. Ambra holds her shield around all of us.

As we came to our senses, the shuffling sound grows louder, nearing closer. The shooting stopped and we were staring face to face with a heavily repaired Atlas android. They were ... Frost's. In an alleyway, 2 androids were cut down. It can't be helped now; I have to tell Frost.

* * *

We were carried to the school infirmary. Dazed, confused. *Smacked*

Mrs. Tooth slapped me. "That's for being incredibly stupid. Nasd and Easter are where you were. Now come on, Frost wants to talk with you all." My team and I trudge to his office.

Frost was attending to stacks of papers. Without looking up, "That was idiotic, but not unforeseen. Measures should have been made accordingly." He sighed.

"I thought I could handle it." I said.

"Oh no, we'll deal with it. But if you do that again I will expel all of you."

"But it's my problem."

"Just because you 'fixed it' in the past doesn't mean you'll be able fix it in the present. Now go, before I change my mind. And before I forget, your punishment for screwing up. You and your team will have to clean the entire school with toothbrushes."

* * *

Now, how do I feel. Tired, Frustrated. "Amb, I need a nap." And I never say that.

"It is disappointing." she says.

Understatement. "Rust, what do you think?"

"…." Nothing. That's not like him. His eyes are blank. His arms lash out and he starts choking me. I smell lavender with a hint of something very vague in the air. Not now, it's not important. I'll deal with it later. Ugggg. I do not need this today.

I emit a field of lightning and shock his hands. As I lightly hopped away.

"Gam, let's get him to the combat arena. Ambra, get someone." As Rust's controlled body followed us. Flames flickering on him.

Arriving at the arena, we clear everything and everyone out. I debate in my head whether or not to use my claws. I choose not to pop my claws, like a good friend. Rust's body sputters and twitches. He leaps with a barrage of fiery punches.

I dodge and countere his blows. Searching for the irregularity.

Gam trips Rust with his hooks. I stomp on his chest and slash his face. Rust got up in a light of flames. Twitching erratically, straining, "...FUCK!... YOU! …... DAMNIT …. HEY!" It was hard to tell who he is screaming at.

Okay, Rust. I'm gonna make this as painless as possible. "Gam, I got this one." Observations show that since he is not using his maces either the controller doesn't know how to use them very well, or more likely that his control over him is sloppy. And taking into account Rust's EXTREME will power, it would make controlling him difficult for anyone.

He swings with a hook. I strike with my elbow. He initiates a left strike. Block. Palm strike to chest. Add spark of lightning. He, in turn, responds with an array of punches. He clips my face a couple times. I block, dodge, and counter. He goes for a haymaker. I dodge left. Lean. Aiming for his elbow, I grab his arm. Pivot. Pull. Drawing on his shoulder blade and pulled hard. *Creaaak* Pop*. Dislocated arm. Achieved.

Creeping backwards, nearing a wall, I draw from my pocket my cards. From my cards, I pull the suit Diamond #4. I focus and an electrical shield appears. I bend the shield into an electric rope and kick Rust into the wall. "Electric Bind," I say. Arcs of lightning formed 4 curricular shackles holding Rust to the wall.

"Gam, there's a microchip of the back of his neck. I don't wanna touch it and mess it up." Gam found a purple microchip on the back of Rust's head. Must have happened during when we got grenaded. That vague scent was plums. Cor's always pulling shit like this.

"Tell Amb, I'm going to a roof to sleep." One screwup at a time, huh.

* * *

 **Well that was exciting. Tell me it was. I've hurt my characters for the first time. And writing a villian for the first time. How'd I do? I've always wanted to write a villain. It's hard than I thought. For reference the "Electric Bind" looks like Cole MacGrath's Arc Restraints. I had a name picked out for it but I forgot it. Electric Bind was altered by my friend Dante Lorell because my other name was not good. I still kinda don't like the word bind. Wrote** **Oráiste's fighting style a bit meticulous this time. Please** **Leave a Review. Bye for now.**


	14. Chapter 8:Aftermath

**Author's Note-** **(7/6/16)** **The title says it all. I wrote these passages basically in the middle of the night. The will of writer knows no sleep. It kept nagging at me. I tried to keep it lighter in** **lieu of the previous Chapter. Have fun if you so desire. Review honestly. Any reviews are appreciated. PM me with you have a question on the chapter or any suggestions for future chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Aftermath**

 **Ambra's POV**

"Come on, Oráiste. Get down from there!" I shouted. Oráiste has this habit of climbing on top of roofs. I suppose he's wallowing in self pity.

"Piss off." He spat at me.

"Rust is fine. We popped his arm back into place." As if on cue, Rust ran past me and started screaming.

"BASTARD!" He rocketed into the air using his flames. "GET UP YOU BASTARD!" I could see he was grabbing Oráiste by the collar. He punched Oráiste in the stomach. I thought I heard Rust say "thank you" under his breath before jumping down from the building dragging Oráiste with him.

* * *

 **Rust's POV**

"Valentine, get off me!" I shouted at the infirmary doctor. "It's my arm; I know if it's working or not!" I stormed out of office.

Being controlled, it makes me sick. FUCKING SICK! I sat at the front of the school, thinking. My hands were moving on their own. You have no idea what that feels like. And I could see every single moment in real time. I could have hurt them and not done anything to stop it. AND THAT BASTARD WAS SPEAKING IN MY HEAD! HE NEVER SHUTS UP! Just the thought of him in my head. NEVER! NEVER AGAIN! I will never let something like that happen to me ever again!

I punched the edge of the stone bench smashing straight through it. Damn it. Mrs. Tooth is gonna be mad at me again. Better go tell her. Hehe, I wondered how hard she's gonna slap me. To my fucking surprise, she didn't slap me. There was a lot of yelling involved. It just didn't feel right though.

"Hey, don't go easy on me, Teach." I leaned and pointed at my cheek.

"You're asking for it," she said, like she's all high and mighty.

"Yes." I said, shorting a devilish grin. "Don't you dare pity me."

"Fine, I warned you." She slapped me. "See you, Mr. Efka."

"Good now we're speaking the same language." I speak with my fists. Words have no meaning to me. That's slap was full of concern. Still hurts like hell. I have to go find Gam-Gam. I always learn something new after I get my ass kicked by him. Hah!

* * *

 **Ambra's POV**

That following weekend; early morning. We were scrubbing the floor with toothbrushes. We each chose a different plan of attack to this punishment.

Rust, much like he does in many things in his life, attacked the floor with a lot of gusto and fiery rage. And, predictably, he broke many a-toothbrush.  
Gamboge used his excellent climbing skills to get to the hard to reach places. He ran with steady nervousness.

Oráiste, having never scrubbed a floor in his life, found the process to be a bit difficult, but after a while he formed a pattern of scrubbing the perimeter of the tile and then scrubbing the inside.

As for me, I scrubbed at a set pace, applying the right amount of pressure and working to get to the next tile. I also brought a map to mark the rooms we had cleaned.  
As we were scrubbing the floor I noticed a girl our age was peering inside the room.

"Wow. I didn't know anyone else liked cleaning the school other than me." she said.  
Without looking up, I answered, "This is our punishment for messing up rather badly a few days ago."  
"Oh, that stuff on the news. Didn't think Frosty would actually do something like that."

I finished my tile and peered up at the girl. She had long, loose dark hair and white clothes touched with black and green. She wore a skirt and tights underneath. And she had a soft simile on her face.

I extended my hand. "Ambra Berry."  
She shook my hand. "Album Morte." She looked over to where the boys were working. "Boys are weird aren't they."  
"You have no idea."  
"Oh, I've got 7 brothers at home. I completely understand."  
"Ahh, I see."

"Sooo let me help you guys," Album said.  
"No, we have to do it. It is our punishment." I responded.  
I did, on the other hand, introduced Album to the team.

"YO!" shouted Rust.

"H-h-hello." Gamboge managed to force out.

Oráiste gave a static "Hello" and went back to work.

It was good to have someone to talk to that wasn't Oráiste or Rust and about something that wasn't guns or weapons. We went through a list of likes and dislikes, we talked about the things that boys do that make us the angriest. How the things they do make no sense to us.

" We have to fight hard to stay on top." She said.  
"Indeed."

"But I gotta love them even if they piss me off to high hell."  
"I can agree with you on this. I've known those three since I was a child and they are like my brothers. They are my closest companions."

"Are you related to any of them?"  
"No, of course not."

"Are you with any of them?"  
"That is absurd." That was a stunning question. "Why would you think that?"  
"Well, the way you talk about them...especially Oráiste."  
"I am his protector and nothing more."  
"Alrighty." She had this very goofy smile plastered on her face.

* * *

 **Author's Note-(7/6/16) Ambra has a new friend. I've been wanting to give her a friend for a couple months now. My bro from another mom Dante was happy to help. I called an assist.** **Album Morte is his character. It was basically a writing commission. Love her vibe.** **I hope in the future, I will treat his character with the utmost respect. I'm not really the most respectful person. I'm actually quite rude. You see my dilemma.**

 **Thanks, Marduk(my other brother from another mother) for that increased motivation to continue writing. The real hero in all of this are the RTX 2016 RWBY timeskip outfits. Blake has a coat that she stole from Dante and Vergil(mostly Vergil) from Devil May Cry. Weiss' dress with the gems. OH MY! Ruby looking more mature. All Yang needs is a cloak, a metal arm and she'll fulfill my Yang Xiao Long Kasshu, all niece-like to Domon's uncle,(G Gundam) headcanon. I want her metal arm to have a ERUPTING BURNING FINGER. Like the GOD of HOTBLOOD himself, Domon Kasshu. Giving Frost the nickname Frosty. His teasing of Ambra's friendship with Oráiste. That scene with Album and Amb was practically made for him.**

 **And providing the toothbrush scene. Marduk gave me the idea. Then I wrote it. Thank you.**

 **Review honestly. Every review helps me improve and do better. PM me with you have a question on the chapter or any suggestions for the future chapters. Bye-Bye. See you soon. I hope?**


	15. Chapter 9: Games

**Author's Note-And this is why I never plan things. I thought I'd be here sooner. It never happens. I've lived my short teenage life without plans. …. Ehhh. I might need to rethink that. Okay technically, this is relatively soon for me. Anyway, now put on your favorite fighting game song. Leave a review. PM me. Hell, stab me if you really feeling it. I'm cool with that. Let's Go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:Games**

Combat Arena

 **Rust's POV**

CRAP!" I smacked into the ground. Gam had hooked my collar and flipped me onto the ground. I saw ,upside down, Gam cup his hands and bow. I stood up and dusted himself. Amb and her friend were watching.  
"Hey Gam, how many is that? What's the score?" As I stretched my sore arms.  
"We are 3-1. 3 wins for me. 1 win for you." Gam said meekly. One of these days, I'm gonna get him a backbone.

"You let me win that first one, didn't ya. Sitting this one out, bro. Ambra, you wanna go? Album?"

"No thank you," Ambra said for both of them at the bleachers.

"Well I ain't going again." Just then some tiny chick with white hair and grey cloths walked over. Like, really fucking short. She was like four foot nothing. And are those claws?! Well damn. She was fidgety as hell and wouldn't stop moving.

"Do- do you want to try against me?" she asked. Man, was this girl shaking, but not a nervous shake.

"S-sure. I mean...I-if you're okay with that?" Gam started saying. "Oh man, those claws look menacing. Please don't hurt me." They're like two stuttering peas in a pod.

3\. 2. 1. ENGAGE!

* * *

 **Gam's POV**

I bowed to my opponent. She didn't bother with that. She instantly fired; I blocked the shots. Pistol? It's a very distinctive sound. Then I quickly retreated and hooked my blades together so I could keep my distance. She started to close in.

I slung my connected hooks low to the ground. Spinning in 3 movements. She jumped overhead and slashed across my face. It was a light hit. I unhooked my swords and cut upward between her shoulder. Dragged her in and kneed.

She retreated and I tripped her, but she recovered faster than I expected. Front flip and slash. She jumped up. We traded blows. I shifted and used the pointed guards to land a double strike to her body and face. She guarded with her claws and forearm. She slid off of my blade and went in for a piercing strike to my torso. I set my both of my hookblades in my offhand. I grabbed her skull and did a handstand on her skull. I dropped behind her and swung both blades, but she still dodged.

She swung her claws in my direction and a force of cold wind rushed toward me. It caught me off guard. She went in for the kill. I did a handstand on her skull again and landed behind her again.

I hooked her back and kneed her in the back Then a flurry of 3 downward strikes.

She cut with a forward claw, then an upward slash. She did a barrage of slashes ending with a heavy low upward ended slash.

I used one sword to hook her claws, then I kicked her in the stomach and she fell to the ground. I used my crescent guards to chip her arms. She slashed then retreated.

I hooked her arm and pulled her back into a strike then a followup kick. Hooked her other arm, then crossed then. Then 3 spinning chops. Low double spin strikes. A flurry of strikes using all end of my weapons. I brought my blade to her neck.

"BATTLE ENDED!" Rust shouts. "WOW! That was fucking cool!" The girl in grey started to walk away. "Hey, little girl what's your name?" Rust asked as I retreated covering myself with my cloak.

"Witiko G-Grey."

"Come. Walk with us." Ambra said. And Amb patted me on the head as she left.

"Nice battle Windy! Those were some new moves." Album said to her.

"Thanks" Witiko replied.

"You two know each other?" Rust asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we?" Album said.

* * *

 **Oráiste's POV**

Got out of class. Back to routine. Took a scroll round school. Studied my lightning. Negative energy. Fits my mood. Gotta perk it up.

"Hey buddy, mind giving me ya wallet," some dude with a city accent said to me. This looks fun. I haven't had a good game in a while.

"So this is what criminals are like now. Been gone a while."

"'Criminals are like now'? 'Been gone a while'? Listen, old timer, just hand over your wallet and this'll be easy on your bones."

I dodged a kick. Another guy popped out of nowhere. This dude was taller, but looked nonthreatening. "Yong, that's enough."

"Oh no, it's fine," I said. "Beside he might want this back." I twiddled his wallet between my fingertips. "Yong was it. Tell you what: if you can steal this back in the next 12 hours. I'll give you your wallet back and whatever's in my wallet. If you can't, well, I'm keeping this."

He kicked at me and I flipped out of the way. "Heheh. Better use your head." I glided away.

I feel like wearing a top hat. I leapt to my room and retrieved a black top hat. I danced around the school dodging...um...Yong's attacks all the while. Static electricity, not real good for much, but keeping my feet upright as I lean. Pretty good. Then I scampered away and meet up with Amb and her new friend Album. And a girl of miniature stature. She was paying close attention to the things Amb did.

"Here put this on." I took off my hat and put it on Amb's head. "Much better than on my head. Don't you think."

I spoke to the tiny girl "Excelent choice. Amb's the best role model ever. Not that I ever listen to her."

"You're strange even for people like us" Album said, still smiling.

"Thank you. Got it."

Amb pushed her glasses up. " Back to your normal state, I see. Or as normal as you can be."

"Am I? I'm never normal." As I say these things, Yong only saw a hat so he pounced on Amb. Amb smashed him down.

"What have you gotten yourself into now." she asked.

"I'm just playing a game. Now if I saw right, you knocked him out. I gotta go find a cozy air vent to climb into."

As I snuck into the vent and crawled around I saw the entrance to to Mrs. Tooth liquor stash. She has a license. Mr. Nasd was sharpening his katana. Mr. Easter, I saw him put on some headphones and talking into a microphone. Mr. Claus was making something or other. I peered and saw Yong ,now conscious, running around.

"That son of a bitch is hiding from me." He said.

"You should really calm down." his nicer friend said.

"Shut the hell up, old timer." He retorted.

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. "HAH HAHAHA!"

"FUCKERS in the vents," Yong said. "I'll kill him. What's mine is mine."

Made my way to the cafeteria vent, and found Rust. Yong and his attendant followed me.

"Rust, they said your cookies are shit," I told him.

"RAAAAHHH!" Carnage ensued.

In the end, the teachers found me out and forced me to give Yong back his wallet and gave Yong, Rust, and I detention for a week.

I went to give Album a proper greeting. I ignored her personal space and said hello an inch from her face.

* * *

 **ENGAGE! It's the first thing the announcer in Marvel Vs. Campom 2 says at the start of a match. Little nod to my favorite game from childhood.**

 **Witiko and Yong are Dante's characters. Witiko, the original commission. So how'd I do. Didn't hurt her too much. Did I?**

 **Watched a bunch of hook sword demonstration videos for this. You're welcome.**

 **I tried to use my brain and in the end, it was very random. This sort of cat and mouse game, I tried my best. You all got any pointers, I'd really like to do something like that again some time. So regular BS about Reviews, PMs, and stuff. See ya.**


	16. Chapter 10: Easy Pickings

**Author's Note: Let's see how this works out. Put an intense song.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Easy Pickings**

 **Rust's POV**

Took a trip across town. There's this sweet all-female staff auto mechanic shop that lets me work on my car. They help me get replacement parts, and in return I get work it off helping their customers. Their shop doubles as a forge. Makes it easier to practice forging Gam's weapon designs. I make it and he tests it. At least I would be if they let me make something other than knifes and whatever. If I don't have a tool, I make it. They're nice gals. Not too bad on the eyes either; nice pair of headlights, if ya catch my drift?

The girls had gone out to get some spare parts. They decided to leave me at the shop. I was working on my car, taking apart the engine.

"Hey, gear-head. Think you could help." A voice rang in my head, bitter and bitey. It came from a guy wearing a full hood that completely covered his head, leaving just a shadow.

" What the hell do you need?" I wiped my hands. "Manager's busy right now," I lied. Never let shady people know you're alone.

"Hehehehe." He flung a knife at me.

I caught the knife blade and chucked it to the ground. Gave my drumsticks a flip. Out come the maces. "If it's a fight you want, YOU GOT IT ASSHOLE!"

(A's N-Recommendation song- Guilty Gear Xrd Sol Badguy's theme "Give me a break" also known as "Junkyard Dog")

I smacked back a flurry of slashes. I swung one of my maces, *Clank* to his skull. He laughed. He blocked my following hit. We hit each other back and forth. Damn hood is pissing me off!

We clashed weapons. He spun his knife around my mace and stabbed me in the leg, then threw a knife at my chest. I hit him away, burning him.

He stood his ground and kept slashing.

I lit him on fire and flung him back. Heh. *Chhuuu*.

A blade pierced my feet. I think it was a blade. It was red, like blood. But…crystal?

Across my body tiny blood blades pierced my skin.

Crescent blades of blood formed off the bastard, his fingers dripping. He sprung a spear of blood from his hand and pointed it toward me. Spinning, he slashed at me.

He grabbed me and encased me in a solid block of blood. My flames snuffed out.

He pulled a syringe and injected it in me. The liquid burned under my skin.

Using my pain, I broke through the blood. I grabbed my poisoner and threw him into the shop. I stumbled to a chain and unhooked it, along with the truck attached, hanging above him. It fell a straight on top of him. I leaned on a wall, coughing blood.

*Beep* Beep* An earpiece? He must have dropped it. I put it in my ear.

"Hello."

"Miss me, bastard…Cor?"

"Ohhh dear. I will. My only regret is that I won't be able to look in your eyes and watch the life leave you. Ahhhh. DA-" He cut the connection.

The girls got back from their commute. The younger one, Nickel, yelped. She and some others ran to my side while the older ones called the hospital.

They dragged me to my feet.

Like I said, nice gals.

* * *

 **Ambra's POV**

I was hanging out with my friends. I never thought I would be able to say a sentence An impossibility, I thought.

I took it upon myself to teach Witiko things, such as manners, proper posture, and how not to bite her nails; as a mentor of sorts (all the aforementioned are still works in progress). After an afternoon of fun, we went our separate ways with plans for future days.

As I made my way back from grocery shopping, a burly shape wearing a hood rushed toward me, fists raised. I unfolded my shield and swiftly blocked.

*Bang* *Bawk*

I blocked many thundering blows. The ground trembled as each hit shifted me backwards.

I took out my ax and slashed my opponent in return. He didn't seem fazed by it. A concussion of strikes shook nearby signs and buildings.

He kept battering my shield in a rhythm. He hit the ground beneath my shield and made me lose my footing.

I slipped. Right into his fist. Then a stomp

I was flung backward. I raised my rocket and fired.

My assailant caught the rocket then threw it back. I blocked. The smoke obstructed my vision.

I felt a punch to my back. Off balance I scrambled to dodged. My foot was grabbed and I was thrown into the air followed by a barrage of punches.

I crash to the ground. I leveled my shield and rolled the wheel. A narrow beam shot through his arm. I rolled the wheel. He knocked my shield loose and launched punches to my legs and ribs.

He picked me up by the neck and injected an excruciatingly painful concoction into my veins.

*Bluck* A dart struck his neck.

Witiko jumped atop my enemy and clawed at his face. He tried to grab her, but she dodged all if his attempts and continued her volley of attacks.

Wait, Witiko? That means…Album? I saw Album as she hoisted me upon her shoulder.

"How?" I asked wearily.

" We could hear you from a mile away" Album said. "Hospital. Now."

* * *

 **Oráiste's POV**

Gam tracked me down and said he want me to go with him for some urban climbing.

"Sure," I said. "Just don't go too fast for me and leave me behind." The guy's a natural climber. And he's strong enough to claw through concrete.

We scampered along rooftops until we came across a flat rooftop. From the shadows emerged a man wearing a hood; he took a fighting stance. This guy must be cocky if he thinks he can take on both of us.

He took pop shots under my armpits and then knocked the wind out of me. He punched me in the throat for good measure. I failed to gasp for air. How? I can understand him beating me up so easily, but Gam? Never…him. Gam teleported around but the guy seemed to just know where he was.

He aimed for his joints. I can't see. He's too fast.

Charging eyes. Let's me see in slow motion. Gam was barely able to block. Gam was kicked just below a rib. Then tossed towards me.

I charged a bolt. And launched it at the person…He dodged. You have got to be kidding me?

He set his hand forward and taunted us to come forward.

*Gasp*

I slide forward slashing at his feet. Gam went high.

Our opponent leans left, grabs my arm, and popped my arm from my joint. He grabs my disjointed arm. I shocked him. He resisted and used my body to knock Gam out of the air.

He grabbed Gam by the foot and slammed him on the ground. He repeatedly slammed us into the ground.

He let go of our limbs. Then pulled out two syringes.

Gam is gonna freak.

I let out a few sparks. But this guy wasn't having it. I clawed, but it didn't matter. The needle stabbed my neck and a burning liquid ran through my body. I screamed. Gam struggled against the needle. But it found his neck. Gam sweeped our enemy's feet, knocking him of balance.

Gam sweeped up my screaming body and popped my arm back into place, giving me more reason to my scream.

He made long teleports to the hospital. When I wasn't in pain, I told him the fastest route.

At the hospital, the needle was still in Gam's neck. I took it out.

"Gam… you already .. burned it .. off … haven't you?"

I was carted off.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Just imagine them getting in some good shots. Just not the important ones. Kicked my characters to the curb. Waited almost a year for this one. This is the most fights I've put in a chapter. That's a pretty big milestone.**

 **Was nice to Rust only to crush him. Hehe. Sweat and oil covered, tough, pretty girls. Just Rust's type.**

 **Had to ruin Amb's day, too.**

 **The guys they're fighting, had to condensed them to a fighting style and a hood. Magical hood that darkens the face and can never be knocked off by anything. The pain my guys are in. It's like being stabbed and burned everywhere. Soo painful they can't even move.**

 **Well, Favorite, Follow, Review. Send me your PMs. Thank you Dante L. for making it look this good. How'd I do Murduk, did I keep my word.?**


	17. Chapter 11: Solutions

**Author's Note : Well miraculously my characters have made it to the same hospital. Let's see what I do to them now. Just listen to multiple screaming. Something somber.**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN 2016! It's 12 PM at midnight on Hallo's Eve. Had to leap at the chance to say that over the internet. And what's better nightmare fuel than being poisoned and in extreme pain. It's pretty good nightmare fuel.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:Solutions**

 **Oráiste's POV**

People talking. Can't hear what they're saying. Dragging, rushing. Don't know. It hurts to breath. It hurts to think. My vision goes red. I can feel it in my blood. Pains cuts everywhere.

Hey wait. He's already been through this. This pain. How much more was it like for him.

Laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV bag; morphine for the pain.

My friends. He did this to them.

I need a charge. Something unimportant. Find it. I have to do something. I.I..

*Bleep*

My scroll. I inch towards it. A picture of a church. "Come or die. (:" I'll smash it later. I need it now. Just need to do a few things.

Probably a trap. I inch. Increasing my morphine. Absorbing every useless charge I can find. Batteries. Charging up the rest of me with my stored energy. Moving still hurts. Time to go.

"What do you think you're doing." Ambra's friends. What was her name? ...Album. And Witiko was with her.

"I have to go," I said. "Something needs to be done."

"Why? You're sick. You can barely stand."

"I just need more energy. And it's not about me. It's about what I'm going to do for her. And them. Take a massage to the teachers. I'll be going here." I requested.

"You'll die. I can't let that happen."

"I don't care about that. Gam will be fine. He'll take care of everything." I tried to smile.  
I went for the exit. Shocking anyone that got in my way.  
I reached the city and took a few blocks of energy. There was a white flash. As I thought the girl had followed me.

* * *

Gamboge's POV

He was right. My body fought off the poison already. I can't remember when. Being treated for bruises. Among others. I really, really hate hospitals. They scare me, but I can't leave.

Rust's screams echoed. His body had set itself on fire. So he alternated between coughing blood and fire. Ambra's screams. It makes me cry. I cry. I could lose them. My closest friends.

You know what to do?

What? I… I. They won't let me. I don't remember.

You can do it.

Can I? Do? I picked myself up. I retreat to a lab.

* * *

 **Oráiste's POV**

To the church. At this point I was leaning on Album to steady myself.

*Click* A press of a button and my weapon locker crashed through its roof. My Chainsaw Katana is in there. And my revolver. Also with a couple of flashbangs. I set a few off, disorienting some of the guards.

I took my stuff and we entered, slicing the dazed ones. Shooting others in the knee. Lightning Dust shocked their core. On a flickering screen was Cor.

Car says amused, " _Well welcome to the party? Hehe. And you brought a girl with you. That's Sweet. Doing anytime naughty. Now, here's the deal. These guys. I killed their boss and now they work for me. At the end of this place should be an antidote. Maybe. Maybe not. Why don't you find out._ "

Okay. 20 some guys with weapons and in the middle of dying. I pull the cord on my blade. Let's go. Charging. I throw it like a flail. I see flashes of red.

Cor gleefully crackles, **"COME ON, GUYS! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! ENTERTAIN ME! HAHAHAHA HAH!"**

Getting battered again today. *Bang* Bang*. Reload.

Album is knocking people out with sleep darts. They must be very potent, cause the moment the darts hit the bad guys are out. Very helpful.

I wield my blade. Ripping flesh as nonlethally as I can. Feet, ankles, arms, and shoulders.

I arc my lightning into a constant stream of chaotic energy branching ,linking, and damaging multiple people.

* * *

 **Gamboge's POV**

I can't get it. Is it this one or this? I shuffle various chemicals.

Come on. You know this.

I just…I…I know what it is. I… remember!

This chemical should relieve the pain. This one to attack the poison itself.

I got it! Now I just need to convince the doctors to use it. And I need to make one final thing. So this never happens again.

* * *

 **Oráiste's POV**

Many hits later. Spitting blood. My blade's about to break. Again. Last guy. *Slice*

 _"Who do I have to kill for good henchmen? Ehhh."_ Cor shakes his head and says disappointed.

I grab the antidote. Handed it to Album.

" _Morons_ , he taunted. _T_ _hat's just sugar water."_ I assumed as much.

"Took me a while, but I finally got you." I declare with a wry smile.

"I'm gonna enjoy watching you die." He says sadistically.

"I knew you had had to watch me. Even if it meant using a screen." My smile fades.

" _What the hell are you talking about?!_ " He asks bewildered.

In a singsong voice I say, "I know where you are."

In a meticulous voice I say, "If it's electrical, I can track it. Just took me a while to pin down exactly where you are. They should be there now."

*Crash*

"Ahh hell. Change of plans."

I collapse. Album catches me. And I limp away. Barely conscious. Wonder if I'll wake up better.

* * *

 **Author's Note : The red flashes. That's Oráiste's lightning turning red. Like Cole MacGrath's when you decide to be evil. Arc Lightning in that game is an evil power of continuous steam of chaotic energy. Similar to many other lightning users. Such as Static Shock. Oráiste uses energy in a similar manner this chapter.**

 **I'm an idiot not a chemist or whatever poison people do. So finding a cure for a fictional poison. Forgive me for being vague, very vague.**

 **Halloween is basically Gam's birthday, I like to think. So I released this chapter today for him and because it felt right. So for my scaredy cat, Happy Birthday.**


	18. Chapter 12: Dream

**My editor and best buddy Dante is busy. So this chapter is in its raw form. That I tried to edit. So it's gonna be a bit off. But here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Dream**

* * *

Everything is hazy. Blurry. Ringing. Darkness. I feel cold. Pain. Is this the end? Warm. Soft. Where Am I? A pain. Alive?

"This one will hurt even more." Followed by another pain.

A kind of pain ,different from before, envelops me.

Air rushes into me. I'm in a bed. I gasp and and rise abruptly. And bumped my head into another's. She yelps in pain. I open my eyes to see 4 people. Old friends.

* * *

 **Oráiste's POV**

My limbs were handcuffed to the bed. Good idea. I was wearing my buttoned orange shirt. The buttons were broken. The orange undershirt is torn slightly. I search my wrists for my lockpicks and quietly pick the right-side handcuff. I hear Gam audibly crying at my bedside.

The lady I bumped my head she's Onyx. She wears a black backless dress and skirt. And she is currently rubbing base of her skull. Her bat ears twitching wildly. And her tiny back wings flapping.

I reach towards Gam. And pat the base of his head. "Did you make me all better?"

He looked at me and nodded.

"I knew that you could."

In the seat just across from me is a girl wearing a yellow shirt and brown pants. She's Yolk.

"We were so worried about you. We wouldn't know how to split your stuff if you dies." Yolk says while snacking on chips.

I chuckle and ask."What happened? How are the others? How long was I out?"

"We found you hobbling in the street. Amb and Rust were cured and stable. You've been out about 3 hours." Yolk says.

"I could use some water." I ask.

Yolk says "Onyx go get him some water."

"Why me?" bemoans Onyx.

Yolk says, "Because my hands are all crumbed-up." Extending her hands.

"Fine. Old friend and post sickness privileges." Onyx pokes my nose and flies away.

She returns and I drink my water.

* * *

Yolk hugs me with her crumbed-up up hands. It hurts, but a hug is a hug.

Yolk is eccentric from her wild dark hair to her golden wolf tail.

"Still doing the detective thing." I ask.

She answers, "The Faunus Detective agency Fluster with be known worldwide. Exposing cheats. There hasn't been a murder in a while."

"Which is a good thing." chimed Onyx.

"Yeah, a good thing." Yolk says bored.

"Here is my card." Yolk passed me it.

"It says Detective Hunter. It sounds like you hunt detectives." I remark.

"I told you it didn't make sense, but you didn't listen to me." Onyx says.

"Well thanks for the support, partner." Yolk barked.

* * *

Crashing into the room is the familiar form of Enton, wearing a blue tank top and ripped jeans. Her enraged eyes piercing me.

"Hello, Madam of the Water." I say.

"I swear I'm going to kill you." She spat.

"I'm so glad we're friends." I say cheerfully.

"I hate you and wish you were dead." She hissed. Her gills jut open; Her teeth sharpen, fangs enlarged.

I know you're thinking. What a monster. But she's just an ill-temper shark Faunas. That wants to see me bleed.

* * *

I feel a tap of my shoulder.

"You should thank me for dragging you back here." A voice laced with sarcasm cut through the air. I turn and to the right is the long figure of Lime.

"How long have you been there."

"Since you woke up." he said dryly.

It's unnatural how he can sneak up on people. Even me. And I'm me. It freaks most people out.

Lime's very tall and lanky. His sly eyes are split. His incisors are instead fangs. And his tongue is forked. He's a snake Faunus.

They are all Faunus and they are my friends. They've helped me a lot today.

Soon they were off back to their school Control. They promised to come back tomorow.

* * *

The hospital is keeping me longer than my teammates. My increased physical activity caused my condition to considerably worsen, along with the multiple injuries I sustained during the fight. I quickly change

This time allows me to think, to learn. To think about my family.

* * *

 **Rust's POV**

I wake up. My bed is blackened and charred. Smoking ash covers the floor. My flame reacted on its own. It burned on it's own. I've never lost control of my flame like that. It seems to have responded to my pain.

I was able to rein myself in for Gam get me his medicine. I mean what's the worse that could happen.

And a second shot that he said would fight off any future poisons.

Thinking of the truck I dropped. The girls at the shop are gonna kill me.

Should make me stronger. I need to be.

* * *

 **Ambra's POV**

Foolish. I should have saw it coming. I should have…. What should have I done? I… I. I don't know. I… I thought.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Ambra(Age 7)

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" the teacher asked.

"Protect Oráiste." I said. The teacher looked at me weird.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to do something else?"

"I can do more?" I gave her a confused look.

"Of course. You can be a business woman, an officer of the law, a teacher; anything." I thought about it for a second.

"No. I'll protect Oráiste. It's my duty."

"Oh. Well alright." I listened to the other kids talk.

"That's not girly at all."

"That's weird."

"Don't say that out loud."

"But it's true." Was I really weird? Was I not girly? Was that bad?

I got home and asked my dad about it.

"Daddy. Is it weird that I'm not girly?" He looked up from his work at me.

"Hmm?"

"Is it weird that I'm not girly?" He turned toward me and looked me in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter what you are. I promise that I'll love you no matter what. None of it matters. What matters is that you protect Oráiste and being my little girl. Always." I thought about it. He's right. The only thing I should be worrying about is Oráiste's well being.

"Thanks, Papa."

* * *

Oráiste, he was taking a nap, woke up and was rubbing his eyes.

"Did you have a bad dream again?" I asked.

"Hmmmm-Hum." He nodded his head.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." I promised.

* * *

I was sure of myself back then. What do I wanna be?

* * *

 **Author's Note** - **I never specified when Yolk and Oráiste hug ends. They could still be hugging throughout the scenes.**

 **Well what do you think? Did I do okay.? Was the flashback too much. So Review. Or PM me if you want.**


End file.
